After Death
by Milady29
Summary: 5 years after Gregory House disappeared. Chase is happy as the head of diagnostics, a husband and a father. But what will happen when House returns to play games again?
1. Welcome Back

''Chase, wait for second, I have to talk to you.''

The head of diagnostics still tried to flee from the dean of medicine, waving a folder to him.

''Please give it to the team, if it is a case, I will be back within half an hour.'' Without waiting for an answer, he walked outside, sprinting to his car.

Foreman threw the folder on the desk. ''I don't know where you are going, but you better be back in half an hour, if it is so important.'' He mumbled, to himself, knowing Chase already had to be near his car.

Chase threw the bag on the backseat and drove away from the parking lot as fast as he could. Usually, he was okay with staying longer if there was a case, but not on Thursday. On Thursday, he had had to be home before six, when his wife Emily left for work and before Jensen could break down the house. Their son was absolutely adorable, smart but also had troubles with being alone. Gladly, he was in time, Emily was just leaving. ''Good luck, I know how long the nightshift always seems to take.'' He gave her a fast kiss and lifted up his three year old son.

''Hey Jens, did you know it is not Muppets evening, tonight, but Happy meal and Doctors night?''

Emily frowned. ''You have to go back to the hospital?'' Chase nodded, grabbing a bag, throwing some of Jensen's toys in. ''It won't take too long though. We started pretty early with raising him to be a doctor.''

''I will pick up some food for him, promise that I will be home in time with him. I just don't have the time to bring him to your parents in Trenton.''

''It is okay, I know he likes being around with you in the hospital. He likes to see his daddy al professional.'' She smiled, gave him one more kiss and turned to Jensen. ''Jens, be sweet to daddy.''

Chase grabbed phone, which was shaking from a message. Foreman: You have 12 more minutes.

''Are you ready, Jens?'' His son looked up to him. His blonde hair was similar to Chase's hair, a little curly. He had the same blue eyes as him and his smile resembled Robert's smile a lot.

''Is somebody sick?'' He said, looking up to his daddy in excitement.

Chase nodded. ''Yes, are you going to help me make him better?''

Jensen jumped up, grabbing his dads hand and nodding in excitement.

They walked out together, Robert happier than that they would have spent the night watching the Muppets.

….

''One happy meal with nuggets and one big mac menu.'' He usually wasn't a fan of fast food, but tonight they didn't have much of a choice, plus Jensen would have the small toy to play with.

''Oh, and four cheeseburgers.'' He added, thinking about the team, who were probably hungry as well. When he busy paying, his phone went off in the dock-in. Fast he grabbed the paper bag the woman handed him and accepted the call.

''Where are you? 31 minutes have passed since you ran out.''

''I am almost there, I will be there in a few minutes.''

''Uncle Foreman!'' Jensen yelled, pressing his hands against the car screen, as if Foreman was behind the screen.

''Hey little Chase! Are you also going to help us tonight?''

''Yes!'' Jensen said back, looking proud at his dad.

''What is so important, Foreman?''

Foreman was silent for a few seconds. ''It is a little kid, we don't know what is wrong, please be there soon.''

Chase looked at Jensen, somehow, a child being sick affected him even more now he had a little boy himself. Another child on the way. They hadn't even told Jensen he was going to be a big brother, they had just found out about it.

When they reached the hospital Chase jumped out of the car, holding Jensen's hand on the parking lot. ''What did you do in kindergarten today?'' He asked, before they reached the exit.

''I made a drawing for grandma.'' He said, proud.

He knew Emily was also working in the same building now, but on the maternity ward. Foreman was waiting for him by the desk. Jensen ran up to him. ''Foreeeeeman!''

''Hey little Aussie. ''

The three walked to the elevator together.

''His energy just never ends, does it?'' Foreman smiled.

''Oh it does, at exactly ten in the evening. I think the Duracell bunnies in his blood are done by then. He usually feels asleep by then.''

They walked into the diagnostics conference room.

''Jensen, daddy has to talk with these people first. Do you want to eat your meal at my desk and watch the kangaroo movie?'' He always had ''The Kangaroo movie'' on his laptop, in case Jensen had to come with him to work, somehow, the animation movie kept amazing him.

''Okay.'' Jensen grabbed the happy meal, tried to push the glass door open, but it was too heavy. Chase held it open, clicked on the movie very fast and moved back to the conference room.

''Sorry, I couldn't bring him to his grandparents in Trenton.'' He said pointing at the office.

He sat down and looked into the file.

''We were thinking about lupus, but they wouldn't agree on the diagnosis without your consent.''

Chase started biting his thumb nail. ''But it is never lupus…''

''What if it is lupus?'' Taub muttered. ''I know that House was always right, but what if it is lupus?"

Chase nodded. ''I think Taub might be right. I think that it is actually is Lupus.''

''You should be proud, actually diagnosing Lupus exactly five years after you became the head of diagnostics.'' Foreman said with a small smile. ''But I hope you are wrong, for the sake of the kid.''

''Uh…Chase?'' Park said, carefully pointing at the office. ''I think Jensen watched a little too much Dora the explorer.''

Chase turned around, to find his son missing from the spot behind the desk, the blindings half closed.

''You wished he looked less like his father, I know you do!'' Taub yelled while Chase ran out of the office. Chase ran with big steps over the hallway, his legs hurting, which never really went over after the stabbing five years ago, but he kept running. On the hallway of the maternity ward, he stopped running and sneaked over the hallway, looking for the little Chase, indeed, he wished Jensen looked less like him, he knew he would spent the next twelve years chasing after the boy. Not to speak about when he was going to hit puberty. But still he had the perfect son, he couldn't think of anything he didn't think was incredibly sweet or smart from his child.

''Robert?'' Emily stood behind him, her arms crossed. ''Do you know where Jensen is?''

''Sure, I was just going to ask you how late he had to be in kindergarten tomorrow.''

''That is funny, because he is actually sitting in the maternity staff room.''

Chase started to blush. ''Yeah I might kind of…lost him for minute.''

''Jensen, come here sweety, daddy is going to get you some candy in the cafeteria.''

''Thank you for promising him even more sugar, thank you.'' Chase said grinning at Emily's playful face.

''Can I sit on your shoulders?'' He said while they walked back.

''Not now.'' Chase's legs were still tired and he was too tired to lift Jensen up at all. He walked to the fending machine. ''What do you want?''

He pressed his nose against the glass. Pressed his finger against the glass pointing at some candy mix. ''That one!'' He handed it to Jensen. ''Why did you leave the office? Did you want to go to mommy?''

''No, the grumpy grandpa with the stick and the beard told me to get away from his desk. ''

Chase grabbed Jensen's hand, walking back to the office, panting.

He slammed the glass door open.

''I wasn't sure if it was a Chase junior, or if you used too much baby lotion. '' A familair voice said, playing with Ball-y

...

NOTE: So…five years after his death House returns? Or is it just Chase's fantasy playing games?

Please tell me if you want this fic to be continued, I'd really appreciate to know if I should continue this storyline and I am not sure if I am going to continue before I know if you are interested! I am just really insecure about it and I wouldn't want to be flooding the site with a story nobody is interested in!

Chase's wife has the same name is in my other fanfic, but the fics are not related to each other, this just takes place five year after the series, no events in the series changed. I am just awful at making up new names and I liked Emily. Emily and Robert sounded sweet, right?


	2. Not Tonight

Jensen was sleeping on his lap when Chase finally spoke again. ''You can't stay here, if you want the team to think you are still buried.''

He couldn't believe it, House never had been dead, but ran off with Wilson. His former boss had become grey, his grey hairs tucked away behind his ears and still the beard he always had.

''Fine, I will walk to your car. What's the little Chase's name?''

''His name is Jensen Chase.''

''That is an odd name.''

''It is a Scandinavian name. Emily's mother came up with it.''

''It is better than the Dutch, who apparently are totally fine with naming their kid splinter.''

House stood up. ''I will wait for you guys by the car.''

''Everybody will recognize you.'' Chase said, frowning.

''Not with this.'' House put on dark shades, grabbed a white cane. ''I even bought some things in the cafeteria and they didn't recognize me. The staff obviously changed a lot as well. They got changed for dumber people.''

House walked out. Chase was biting his nail again; he couldn't believe what just happened. House never died. Of course, House had never died in Chase's head. When he was thinking about a diagnose he still could hear House in his head, saying he was wrong and an idiot.

Jensen woke up in lap, pulling his tie. ''Daddy, are we going home, I am tired.''

''Yes, I am sure we can go home.'' He swallowed, thinking that there was nothing they could do for the kid except trying to keep his pain away. ''Come on, buddy, stand up.''

''No, I am tired.''

With a deep sigh, he lifted up Jensen, who laid his head on his father's shoulder and acted like he was sleeping.

''I think we are done here, right.'' He said to his team, carefully lifting his bag with the other hand.

''What have you been doing in your office so long?'' Taub asked.

''I was thinking about a diagnosis that would be less permanent for the boy.'' He sighed. I fhe had said that he was actually talking to Gregory House, he would probably be brought to psycho ward by now.

Park stood up. ''Foreman said we could leave, but we didn't want to disturb you.''

Chase nodded. ''See you tomorrow. ''

''Can I give mommy a night kiss?'' Jensen slowly whispered when they walked to the elevator.

''Sorry Jens, I think mommy is a little busy working.'' Chase said, knowing that he shouldn't disturb Emily when she was working, also his legs were tired and he didn't know if he could carry Jensen all the way to maternity.

''But, but, I will get scared.''

''Are you afraid for nightmares?''

Jensen buried his head his dads neck, but Chase could still hear the small ''Yes''.

''No monster will come near you while I am your daddy!''

He carried Jensen out of the hospital, rolling his eyes when he saw one of the windows of his car busted in.

''Whoops'' Sounded from the backseat, a cane sticking out of the window.

….

''Who is that man?'' Jensen asked, pointing to the sleeping man on the backseat.

''He is family, my uncle from Australia.'' Chase lied.

''Just like aunt Judith? And Matthew?''

''Kind of.'' He didn't know how to tell his three year old son. ''Are you happy that you are going to see Matthew this summer?'' He tried to distract, although he wasn't sure if Jensen could even remember about their last trip to Australia. But the cousins kept exchanging drawings by mail.

''I will make a drawing for Matthew and hope that I will get one back again.'' Jensen said, looking outside with his lip in a kind of proud pout. Chase laughed on the inside.

Arriving at a hotel, Chase braked. ''Greg. We are at the hotel.''

''Can we wake him by Aussie Aussie?'' Jensen smiled next to him.

''Aussie, Aussie, Aussie!'' Chase yelled.

''Oi Oi Oi!'' Jensen yelled, kicking with his feet against the dashboard.

He had never expected from his son to be so interested in Australia, but since he had asked why his dad 'did not speak American' he explained he came from a land on the bottom of the earth, where the kangaroo's lived. As soon as Jensen had heard the word kangaroo he wanted to be Aussie, just like his daddy. He even told all the children in kindergarten that his dad had been raised by kangaroo's. He would defiantly tell his son soon that he wasn't raised by kangaroos,but it was easier than explaining why he didn't have grandparents in Australia.

''Greg, get out. We are at the hotel.''

''Oi Oi Oi!'' Jensen yelled again.

''Weren't you tired?'' Chase said to Jensen, hoping his son would be quiet for now, so he could actually talk to Greg.

''What do you actually need, money for a plane ticket?''

Greg shook his head. ''I felt lonely after 5 years.'' Chase could see the pain in his eyes.

''Just…not now. I have a family. You left in the first place. Please House, disturb somebody else's life. You ran off with Wilson, he suddenly left too. Can't you back to him? I have a child to take care off. I can't use another baby named Gregory House.''

''Wilson is dead.'' House stepped out of the car.

''Hold on!'' Chase jumped out of the car. ''What happened to Wilson?''

House shrugged, walked into the hotel. For a second he thought of following him inside, but Jensen was in the car and he had to bring his son home.

…..

''Story!'''

''Not tonight, it is too late.''

''Just a small one, please daddy!''

He couldn't resist Jensen's puppy eyes.

''Okay, but then you sleep. What do you want to hear?''

''About Australia.''

''Okay, fine. This summer, when we go to Australia to see aunt Judith, uncle Chris and Matthew, we will also go to the kangaroo's, do you like that?''

Jensen nodded.

''Good night then.''

He kissed him on the forehead, tucking him in.

Exhausted he fell down in his own bed a few minutes later. The TV was still on, Emily had probably forgotten it. He didn't even tell her anymore, it happened almost every week.

He was happy now that he made up with his sister so there also was some family for the children from his side. When he started dozing off he thought about the little creature grow in in Emily's belly right now. Secretly hoping it was a girl, although he would just be as happy with a boy. But she would be daddy's little princess. He really liked the name Charlotte, although Emily liked Olivia better for a girl, but they found out their first child was a boy with the ultrasound and stopped thinking about girls names. Charlotte Chase. Little Cece.

With a smile on his face he fell asleep.

….

He woke up from the vacuum cleaner in the living room. The master bedroom bordered with the living room and slowly he stood up, walking through the short hallway into the living room. The only other thing in this hallway was the door to the bedroom. On the other side of the living room was another hallway leading to two smaller bedrooms and another bathroom. The room which was used as a room to store everything they were too lazy to give a place, or throw it away was going to be used soon. Pulling his pyjama pants a little higher he walked into the living room. After some hectic cases earlier this month and the month before he lost weight, even worrying Emily. ''If you are going to worry even more, you will become grey within no time.'' She had said, brushing trough his still blonde hairs. ''My dad was grey at 33, I am still blonde at 37. I don't worry about it.'' He had said, running out to his work again. He didn't even know if that about his dad was true, he had left his wife, Robert and Judith when he was 31, but he liked to make a joke about it to Emily, especially because Emily didn't know the details.

''Good morning.'' Emily kissed him on the cheek.

''Morning. Are we going to tell Jensen tonight?'' He yawned and put his hand on her belly, which didn't really show anything while she was only 11 weeks pregnant.

''We could also wait until the first ultrasound. Just to be sure.'' She said. ''I will make you breakfast.''

''Don't worry, I can manage to cook an egg myself, remember that I have been living alone for a total of 17 years of the 37? You can go to bed, you must be exhausted.''

''Will you dress Jensen with matching clothes this time and matching socks?''

''I thought the yellow and blue sock were a cute combination. ''

To be honest, the last time he had cared for Jensen in the morning, he overslept, had a busy case and had to dress the boy up in less than three minutes. At least Jensen was wearing socks, he left for work without a tie, a jacket and forgetting his bag. He could imagine that House could last 8 years being the head of diagnostics, but he had been thinking about quitting multiple times, especially the first two years. Even during his own wedding, he was thinking about the case they were dealing with. It was the second try for the wedding, the first one had to postponed because their patient was dying and he was loyal. Emily wasn't loyal to his patient, she was extremely mad. The first crack in the marriage, luckily it all got good again at their honeymoon, but he had feared she was going to walk out on him, but she didn't and he realized that a girl finally loved him. Really loved him.

…

He parked on the parking lot, still tired although he fell immediately asleep the night before. Before he walked to the diagnostics department, he walked through the clinic, knocking at Foreman's door.

''Morning Eric.'' When they were alone, they would just call each other by their first names. Foreman had asked if Chase could, because he didn't think Robert was any less than him, even if he had a lower position.

''Morning Robert, is there something wrong?''

Robert put his bag on the floor. ''I wanted to ask you something.

Foreman nodded. ''Sure, you can ask anything.

''Can you check if James Wilson died in a hospital recently?''

Foreman frowned. ''Why do you think he is dead?''

Chase shrugged. ''I heard something from somebody.''

Foreman nodded. ''James Wilson died four years and six months ago in a hospital in Vegas.''

Chase sat down, shaking. ''but how, why didn't you tell me?''

''You were in Hawaii with Emily, for the first holiday since you were dating and you were on the edge of breakdown after the case. I didn't want to tell you, afraid you couldn't take it. ''

Chase looked down at the floor, somehow, Foreman was absolutely right, if he had told him a the time, he didn't know how he would have taken it. Before he went to Hawaii, a young girl died in their case. Not that it was his fault, there was nothing he could have done to safe her, but he couldn't process her death. Foreman had actually forced him to take some time off. Emily had dragged him to Hawaii, forcing a surfboard in his hands and pushing him in the sea, in a try to make him lose his accumulated feelings. It sure helped, three weeks later he was fully back, better than ever. Again, House was way better as the head of diagnostics.

''Do you think House is still alive?'' Foreman said, holding his head sideways and frowning.

''No, I am not losing my mind!'' He said; he was afraid Foreman would suspect him stressed again.

''Okay, I believed for some time that he was. He would be smart enough to fake his own death.''

Chase shook his head. ''I think that after five years, we can conclude that Gregory House is really gone.'' As fast as he could, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the office, nearly hitting Macy.

''Hey, Robert, I was looking for you.'' Macy was Emily's co-worker and closest friend.

''Emily called me this morning, if I could ultrasound her soon. Congratulations!'' She hugged him, he smiled. ''Thank you.''

''Don't you want to do the ultrasound yourself?''

''I prefer a professional checking on her or him.''

Macy nodded. ''I will tell Emily, I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't feel rejected that I'd do it.'' She walked away, grabbing her phone out of her pocket.

He would like to do it, but somehow, he didn't dare to, afraid he would do something wrong again. He checked his watch, but still had 10 minutes before he had to be upstairs.

''When is the baby shower?'' The voice behind him asked.

''Another little Oi Oi Oi on this earth?'' He added, Chase couldn't see his eyes behind the sunglasses and it frightened him.

''Can you stop following me. I am sorry about Wilson, but I am not your toy anymore.'' He hissed, so the rest of the clinic wouldn't hear.

''Too bad, you are so handsome doctor Mcdreamy!'' House said, a little too loud. Everybody in the clinic was looking in their direction.

''We will talk; dinner at my place tonight if that is what you want. You are my uncle Gregory Chase from Adelaide, got it?'' He hissed, before walking out.

….

''I am sorry Greg is coming over tonight, but he is my uncle, I couldn't simple just say now after he traveled all the way from Adelaide.''

''Fine.'' Emily smashed a plate on the table, not breaking it to Chase's surprise.

''Look, I am sorry, we will talk about the baby tomorrow.''

''Fine.'' She just said again, walking to the kitchen.

''Why are you so upset with me, I couldn't say no when he asked for dinner.'''

''Why can't you think about that yourself, Robert? You never tell me about your family and suddenly an uncle comes over. I had other plans for tonight, together with you, with Jensen, you haven't really been home the last few weeks and I am worried about you. I did want to tell Jensen tonight, Macy was hinting you that you could ultrasound me tonight; she gave me a portable ultrasound this morning when my shift finished, that was what I wanted to do tonight. But those hints are the ones you never understand because in your head you are still solving cases!'' She threw the cutlery in her hand on the ground and walked to the bedroom.

The doorbell rang and he ran to the door, to see House and Foreman together at his door.

''Wha- you knew?''

Foreman just nodded. ''I am so sorry Chase. I couldn't tell you.''

''Fine. Then we don't need to talk tonight. It can wait if it could wait five years. Have a great night'' Before any of the two man could say anything else, he swing the door shut, locking it. They rang the doorbell multiple times. Mad, he walked back to the kitchen, throwing the cutlery on the counter after picking it up.

''Is mommy mad at you?'' Jensen stood behind him, his little kangaroo plushy in his arms.

''No.'' He lied. He smiled at Jensen. ''Actually we want to show you something tonight.''

He looked around the living room, finding the little suitcase near the dinner table. He took it to the bedroom and knocked on the door. ''Ultrasound service. May I come in?''

His phone rang; instead of taking it he pulled the battery out, laying it on the little table on the other end of the hallway. Emily opened the door. With a big smile, she laid down on the bed. Jensen sat own next to him. ''Is mommy sick?''

''No, we are going to look in mommy's tummy.'' He said, watching Emily smiling to Jensen.

''Can we see what she was eating?'' He said, his eyes getting bigger in excitement.

''We might find some M&M's that rolled out of her stomach.'' He said laughing. Carefully, he put the gel on Emily's abdomen.

''Are you ready?'' He smiled to the both of them. He moved the transducer over her abdomen.

''Look Jensen, you are going to be a big brother.'' He said, smiling broadly while pointing at the screen.

Tomorrow, he would face Foreman, asking for explanation, maybe apologizing to House. But not tonight, tonight was for his family, no cases. Tonight his mind was finally completely with his family.

…..

NOTE: I know, not a lot of House this chapter, but I promise that will come!

Really long chapter this time, hope you enjoy. I am going to try to make all the chapters as long as this one, so instead of one chapter a day, it might take multiple days a chapter now.

Thank you for reading, please review! I am excited to hear what you think! Also, if you have remarks on my grammar or use of words please tell me. I am trying to improve my English!

I keep using the names from the other fic (Judith, Matthew and Chris) because it is also easier for me to remember, I hope you don't mind that. Like I said before, I am not really good at thinking of names.


	3. Burning The Bridges

After Chase had smashed the door shut in their face, Foreman had invited House to eat dinner somewhere and when they sat down at the table, they couldn't talk about anything else than how upset Chase had seemed when he had opened the door.

''Of course I understand why Chase is upset. '' House said, rolling his eyes at Foreman. ''He thinks I am dead and suddenly I am alive. It doesn't fit in his new life.''

''Exactly. Being the head of diagnostics is hard enough for him. I think it is better if you don't look for contact with him again.''

''If the job is too hard on him, I could always come back.

Foreman shook his head. ''Not if Chase doesn't resign, it is his own choice and you are dead, you can't come back!''

House stood up, grabbing his cane. ''You pay, I am dead. But there are ways I can come back, think about it.''

….

When his and Emily's alarm went off, he hit it with his hand, turning on his stomach, watching her open her eyes.

''Good morning babybelly.''

She smiled back. ''Good morning handsome.''

They got out together, walking to the living room, Robert to wake Jensen and Emily to make food in the kitchen. Before he could open the bedroom door he heard Emily screaming, dropping a pan on the floor. He turned around, sprinting back to the kitchen. On one of the chairs of the dinner table, Gregory House was watching Emily, whom looked back at him in shock.

''Oh, she is pretty, Robbie.''

Emily picked up the pan, threw it on the counter. ''I see you know each other, so it must be fine, strangers sneaking into the house.'' She pulled her nightgown down, trying to hide her butt and walked out, to Jensen's room.

''Greg, get out, right now!''

''You look good in T-shirt and undies.'' He said, imitating Chase's accent.

''Out, right now! ''

''Uncle Greg!'' Jensen yelled when Emily took him to their bedroom.

''So this is your uncle? Does he have a house key already?'' Emily said, mad.

''Gregory Chase, nice to meet your undies!'' House yelled, still in the Australian accent.

''Get out now!'' Chase yelled again, really loud this time. He didn't even have to think about how he got in, there couldn't be a lock on the world that House couldn't open.

''Fine, I will see you in your office today.'' House walked out, closing the opened apartment door behind him.

''Emily I am so sorry!'' He said, running towards the bedroom, nearly losing his balance on the carpet in the hallway.

''Did you give him a key?''

''I gave him the key of my car, so he could use it, but I think I left the spare key in there.'' He lied, he had taken a car to the garage yesterday after work to fix the window House had broken, taking a cab home. He was going to pick it up today.

''He is mental, just entering our apartment.''

''It won't happen again, I promise.''

''Uncle Greg is funny.'' Jensen suddenly laughed.

''Come, I will get you some cereal so you can watch SpongeBob.'' Emily said, waving him to come with her.

He walked to the shower. Usually he showered to wake up in the morning, but he as fully awake now. He sighed when he heard the SpongeBob theme song. Sometimes his rhythm made him overthink his life. Six years ago he was happy if he didn't have a hangover or an STD when he woke up. Now he was happy if he didn't have to watch SpongeBob. But as soon as he was thinking that he pushed the thoughts away. He was absolutely happy with Emily and Jensen and couldn't imagine himself still being happy with one night stands. Slowly he stepped out of the shower, drying his hair and throwing in some gel to keep it in model. Looking at the clock he ran to the kitchen, still trying to get his tie straight. He closed the large window in the living room. ''It is cold for a February day. ''

''We are going to get snow tonight.''

''Hmmm…then I think we should go down under soon, instead of this summer. Before you get refused to fly.'' He smiled, hoped that she agreed. He had overworked to many hours the last few months that he was sure that Foreman wouldn't mind changing his holiday dates.

''That would be great for you, as you can leave whenever you want as the head of diagnostics, but I am still holiday bound and I don't think they will give me a holiday now that I am pregnant. They probably think my Maternity leave is holiday enough.''

''Fine, fine. You go tell Jensen he won't see kangaroos this year.'' Before she could answer, he grabbed the lunchbox she was holding out to him, threw it in his bag and kissed her on the cheek. She still called after him but he ran down the stair already. The snow hadn't started to fall yet, but the clouds seemed very threatening. He waved to a cab and got in. ''To the teaching hospital please.'' He would pick up his car on the way back, if he didn't leave now he would sure be late.

He ran into the conference room, just in time.

''What is wrong?'' The team was looking up to him, Adams on the edge of crying. ''The boy died last night.'' He threw his bag on the ground, mad at himself, on the world, even the universe. The kid was only five years old. He sat down at the table, laying his head against his hand. ''Why?''

''It was not lupus.'' Taub sighed. Chase stood up, walking into his office before his team could see the tears in his eyes, sure, his team knew he was going to cry now, but at least he wouldn't get their comfort, pity. Somehow that made it easier.

''Chase, can you come to my office – ''

Foreman looked inside, frowning. ''Are you okay.''

''Yeah, I am fine.'' He stood up, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

''I am sorry about the patient, Chase.'' Chase nodded. ''You didn't kill the patient.'' He walked after Foreman, trying to keep his face straight greeting the people in the hallway. Some people kept staring, but he couldn't really care about it. At least he wouldn't cry at home anymore.

When they arrived in the office House was waiting there.

''We both need to explain a lot to you.''

'' True. You can better explain what you were doing scaring my wife this morning.''

Foreman sat down behind his desk and Chase sat down next to House.

''how long have you been lying?'' He asked Foreman, ignoring House.

''I have known that House was alive since his funeral. Somehow I figured it out. After Wilson died I traveled to Las Vegas and found him in the hospital.''

Chase nodded. ''And you didn't think about telling me after I came back from Hawaii.''

''I went from Las Vegas immediately to Europe, traveling every country there. I saw no need to tell you, because it wasn't my plan to return to Princeton. I was afraid you would think it was very black from Foreman to make me a false passport, leaving the spot you deserved.''

Chase nodded, trying to remind himself that it was okay with Foreman when House called him black, usually he got mad when people said something racist.

''Then, why did you come back now?''

''I miss the puzzles. That is why I want to talk to you.''

Foreman shook his head. ''House, no. Don't.''

''Do you really like being the head of diagnostics?'' Chase frowned. ''yes, I love this job.''

''You don't think it is too stressful? I could take over your function. We could tell the team, you could go back into the team and I would be the head of diagnostics. Only the department knowing I am still alive.''

Chase opened his mouth but no sound seemed to escape.

''No, no! It is not all about you. I like this job. You left and now it is my job, you can't control me again!'' He yelled then.

''Yeah, you seem to be really great at it, diagnosing a kid with lupus, while I told you it never is lupus!'' House yelled back.

''Foreman, am I supposed to just resign because House is back?'' He looked at Foreman. The dean of medicine never had his colleague so indignant in the decade they had been working together.

''I think it might be better for you. Emily called that you lost weight again. You hardly sleep when you have stressful case. You have another baby on the way, are you sure you are capable of working as the head of diagnostics?''

''House, you told him about me and Emily, don't you think that was my right to say?''

''No, Chase, don't blame House. Emily told me herself. Your wife is worried about you; please rethink before you decide to keep going on.

''I am not resigning. I am happy as the head of diagnostics. This is my life, not another game!'' The last sentence he said pointing at House. Mad he walked out, running up the stairs to his department, trying to run his rage away. But all it resulted in was his legs being tired. He couldn't believe that Foreman actually expected him to resign. After working under House for six years in total he felt proud that he had actually made it to be the next House, as if he finally had achieved something. He had even had the thought for very short that his dad would have been proud of him. Now they all wanted to take that away. He was expected to be House's yes-man again. He didn't even know if he still could after making his own choices for five years.

When he felt his worst rage was again, he walked into the conference room.

''Why did Foreman need to talk to you?'' Park said, chewing on her pen.

''Nothing, he just wanted to check if I was okay.'' He knew this was the best thing to say now, to distract the team from the death of the little boy. ''Also, he wanted to congratulate me that I am going to be a father of a second baby.''

The team smiled at him, all three congratulating him. As if he had to carry the baby for 40 weeks. As if he had to go in painful labor.

''Do we have another case yet?'' The team all three shook their heads. ''Let's all do some clinic hours then. I will wait upstairs and wait, if there comes a case, I will page you.''

When the team walked down he grabbed the only book of the shelf that was left behind after House had 'died'. Lupus. Somehow he felt the same as the day House had punched him in the face, one of the only things he had never forgotten from the early years he worked here. He couldn't remember a lot of other cases they had without seeing pictures, or reading the files. But that case was still so clear to him. The girl had been allergic to light. The girl nearly had her arm and leg amputated when he suddenly had an epiphany. But when he told House all he got back was a mayor punch to the face. He felt like he just had gotten another punch from House, but in his soul this time. To break the silence in the conference he walked to the radio, switching it on. He wanted to walk back to it when he heard it was a depressing.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you will make a dream last  
The dreams come slow and goes so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you will understand why  
Everything you touch all it dies_

It was as if the song was written for him. For years he had been out for nights, drinking and lying to himself that he was not as his mom and hoping he would get a person who really loved him one day, now he had found that person, he was pushing her away, hiding things from her. The other part of the song described that he would love her when he let her go, but he would never make it come that far. For a moment he doubted if had to take the offer of House returning as head of diagnostics. But it had been his dream for years. He felt that he couldn't give it up just because House wanted it. Chewing on his pencil he hadn't even realized that House had walked into the office, wearing the sunglasses and carrying the white cane. Also, his clothes nearly made him unrecognizable. Instead of the sport shoes he was wearing some kind of army boots, together with army pants and a wide, black T-shirt.

''I was actually concerned about you. I didn't mean that what I said about the boy and the Lupus. Everybody makes mistakes.''

''Like you did, when you nearly had a girls arm and leg amputated and when I came to tell you the right diagnosis, you punched me in the face. Mistakes like that?''

''Oh, you still carry a grudge over that?'' House said, annoyed.

''No, it is just that I am not going to be your yes-man or punching bag again. Just go work in a hospital somewhere else, I don't want to leave this spot.''

''Yeah, sure, just go on like this and your children will sure be happy that their daddy has a burn-out.''

''House, not everything in this universe is about you, even if that is hard to accept for you!''

''No, because than would care for poor little Chase, with his poor little childhood and his little perfect family now.''

Chase threw the lupus book from the table. ''Leave, now! Leave and please don't return, I wish it had been you who was in that coffin five years ago! Why didn't you just disappear when you did. Why do you need to come back to make me feel miserable after five years? Why do you feel the need to pressure me to leave my job, enter my apartment to piss off my wife and why do you need to break my car? Do you think that is all funny? I can't help it that your life lost all his meaning when Wilson died! I can't help it you sucked the life out of him! I can't help it you are a pathetic ass.''

''Fine.'' Was all House said when he walked out of the room. Chase's head was pounding in his chest and he knew that he had crossed the line about what he had said about Wilson. But he was too proud to chase House to apologize. After all, House had never really apologized to him. Yes, the one that he was stabbed, but House wasn't even completely to blame for the stabbing.

The clock seemed to be ticking slower and slower and by the time it was finally time to leave he felt he was going to fall asleep any minute. He couldn't keep his attention to the lupus book, but that had multiple reasons. He walked down, greeted his team until he walked into the snow, which had bursted loose now. He was tired and felt even worse that the garage was in Kingston so it was quite a long way until he would be home. A little anxiously he sat in the cab, but was glad when he arrived at the garage safe and sound. He was glad the car was repaired without Emily realizing it was gone or damaged. He really didn't want to explain everything to her. He couldn't wait to be home. He just wanted to sit down on the cough and watch lame evening TV, Emily in his arms, or maybe play some FIFA. She kept saying that he was just like a little child when he started gaming, but yet, she always watched when he was playing.

He drove away from the garage, turning of the radio because it only contained warnings about the snow. He was happy to hear Pink Floyd and started tapping with his fingers, still focused on the traffic in front of him. At the Lincoln Highway all the traffic was stuck and as fast as he could he turned around, driving to the Mapleton Road to get back to Princeton. He knew he had to be close to the bridge to cross Carnegie Lake, but he couldn't see it due to the snow. He had driven little dirt roads to the bridge before, but not in this kind of weather. He stopped for a moment, afraid he would get lost in the horrible weather. Emily was probably wondering why he was late already. He reversed the car again, driving back to the hotel he just had passed, crossing the parking lot to the large road again and he was happy when he saw the Harrison St, which actually lead to the bridge. Just a few more minutes and he would be home. He was so tired.

_And did they get to you trade your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?_

Suddenly the car seemed slip away from the road, he still tried to get control over the car again, but it was too late and the last thing he realized was how the car hit the side of the bridge.

….

Note: The ending wasn't the only tragedy. I must have written over 400 words blindly, not knowing the batteries of my wireless keyboard weren't working anymore.

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading! I hope you can spare a little time to review. Hope to continue soon, but I don't have a lot of time the upcoming days, I guess.

The case Chase is thinking about is episode 3X9 , Finding Judas.

About the lyrics, should I keep connecting the story to music, or rather not?

The first song is 'Let Her Go' by Passenger. I don't own the lyrics or the song! (Obviously) but if you don't know the song, I recommend it!

The second song is 'Wish you were here' by Pink Floyd, again I don't own the song.

Somehow, Chase always ends up hurt in my stories. Sorry for that.


	4. Road To Nowhere

Somehow, Chase always ends up hurt in my stories. Sorry for that.

Foreman rushed from his office to the ER.

''Eric? Do you have a minute?'' One of the nurses from the clinic stopped in front of him.

''Do I look like I have minute?'' He yelled at here, gesturing her to move aside. Robert Chase was brought in at the ER and the chance was big that he had fewer minutes than the nurse needed. He wasn't sure if he had to call Emily, yes he should. But did he really want her to come through this bad weather? If even Robert couldn't keep his car on the road, he couldn't imagine small Emily steering her big Chevy. ''Robert Chase? Where is he?'' Foreman pulled a young male nurse passing by towards him by his arm. ''Robert Chase?''

''I don't know!'' He said, pushing himself away from Foreman. ''If he crashed in the storm, I'd look somewhere over there.'' He waved a little vaguely in another direction. Foreman walked in the direction he pointed, to find a lot of stretchers and beds, but none of them were used by Robert Chase.

''I am looking for Robert Chase, slim, blonde –''

''Doctor Chase is brought to Princeton General.''

''Why?''

''Look around you, we are overloaded. Mr. Foreman, you can help or better get out of the way.''

He grabbed the clipboard from the doctors hands, pulled the paper out of it and threw the papers back in his hand. He started to run over the parking lot, holding the clipboard above his head, trying to stay a little safe from the snow cutting through the air. He was only on the half of the parking lot of the teaching hospital when his phone went off.

''Stop running Foreman, he is brought to Trenton by helicopter.'' House voice sounded. ''They weren't even aware here that he was hardly breathing, idiots. He is on his way to Trenton.''

''House? How did you even get them to fly him to Trenton, they wouldn't do that without permission from Emily.''

''I waved with my Visa, threatened them that I was going to bring him to Trenton personally.''

A car honked. ''This might be your car.'' House yelled with his Head out of the window, sitting in Foreman's car. ''You couldn't change it in five years, could you?''

House moved to the passenger seat while Foreman jumped in. ''Drive a little bit careful please, we want to arrive in Trenton. Not the way Chase did.''

Foreman didn't say anything, drove away from the parking lot, avoiding the highway where a large traffic jam had formed because of the snow. ''I drop you off at the hospital, care for Chase! If the road is good enough, I drive back for Emily.'' He said, not taking his eyes of the road.

''Sounds like a plan. But shouldn't you call her first?''

''Not before we know how he is doing.''

''Fine, I can call her if you like. So you can drive. Funny that I was the one stealing your car now.''

''If you call her now, she will drive there on her own. I think it is better we will pick up her up when we know how the roads are. ''

''Fine, whatever you wish, Blackbeard.''

Foreman drove harder than she should when he saw the road was clear, but needed to get in Trenton, he needed to know how Robert was. After the stabbing he promised himself he would never let anything happen to him again, as in some brotherly love.

''Usually I am not really scared of breaking the rules, but don't you think you are driving a bit to hard?'' House said, frowning at him.

''like you care. ''

''I care about my life enough that I want to life it. Plus Chase is not going to have any help on us if we are going to enter the hospital at the ER room too.''

''Fine.'' He slowed down a little, happy to see the Trenton skyline.

At the ER room, House stepped out of the car, limping in. Foreman turned around, with an desperate feeling, but he at least was sure that the roads back to Princeton would be good enough. House pretended he didn't care about anyone, but he cared about Robert even more than he did himself.

Halfway back his phone started to shake and he moved it to the dock in. ''House, please talk.''

''I don't know exactly, but he is hypothermic, both his lungs are contused, one pierced. They just rushed him into surgery, the hypothermia might actually be a good thing then.''

''Please call me again if you hear something.'' He pressed the call away, focusing on the road again.

….

He knew he shouldn't waste time, but it took him a second to press the doorbell.

''Robert, why are you lat-'' Emily said, when she swung the door open.

''Eric, is there something wrong?'' She said, her face worried.

''I am afraid there is.'' He nodded.

''Come in, please.''

He leaned against the kitchen table. ''Robert was in an accident in the storm, he is in Trenton General now.'' She pressed her hand against her mouth. ''How is he?''

''Nobody knows yet. Gregory House is with him.'' Before Foreman even realized what he just said, Emily frowned. ''You mean Gregory Chase?''

Foreman nodded. ''Sorry, my head is a little bit of a blur. Yes, his uncle got him a flight to Trenton after Princeton was overloaded.''

Emily looked surprised. ''I will get my keys, bring Jensen to the neighbors.''

''I will drive, Emily. I don't think it is a good idea if you drive now.''

With shaking hands, she lifted Jensen up. ''What is wrong mommy?''

''Nothing sweetheart. Do you mind sleeping at Mike and Sharon's house tonight?'' He shook his head. ''They have Spongebob!'' While he smiled to Foreman. Emily smiled but after a two seconds her laugh changed in a cry and she put Jensen on the ground. Foreman lifted him up.

''It is going to be alright.'' He whispered, carefully stroking Emily on her back, who was on her knees, sobbing. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. ''Let's bring him to the neighbors.''

…

''Mom, dad?'' Emily asked with a shaking voice. ''I am on my way to Trenton, Robert was in an accident. Can you please come to the hospital?'' She nearly started to sob again. Before her parents could answer, she put the phone away.

''I don't think they will come, to them, it is just Robert.'' She confessed.

''But you want them to be there and you are their daughter, it is their son-in-law, I am sure they will come.''

''They won't, they never have been there. I just wanted to try. They don't even like Robert, just because he took me away from them. At least, that is their vision.''

She looked out of the window. Her brown hair, which was always shinning and beautiful, hung in her face and her bright blue eyes had turned red from the crying. Her hand was on her belly, which didn't really show anything yet, although she had always been very slim since he had met her.

''I am sure everything will be all right.'' He whispered, not only to Emily, but also to himself.

None of them spoke again until they arrived at Trenton General, parking the car fast as they could. Somehow, the road had been tougher than it has been when he drove there with House, that they had spent double as long in the car. Emily ran to the entrance immediately, where House was waiting for them. ''What took you so long?'' He asked, in an Aussie accent, carefully pointing at Emily.

''The road was worse than on the way here?''

''You didn't pick me up straight away?'' Emily frowned.

''Sorry, we just wanted to make sure the helicopter really flew him to this hospital.'' House lied.

''Thank you for getting him on that flight. Must be really bad if Princeton is overloaded'' Emily said then, her arms still crossed, a little like she still didn't trust him.

''So, what now?'' She whispered, looking to the ground.

''Let's go back to the waiting room. They will call us when he is out of surgery. Might take another hour before they inform us again, they said an hour ago.''

It took more than an hour. After she had fallen asleep against Foreman's shoulder in exhaustion she was made awake in the middle of the night. ''You can see Robert if you like. Surgery went well.''

She looked around, tired, exhausted. Gregory seemed to be gone and a clock on the wall showed is was past 5 in the morning.

She nodded, apathetic. ''Do they know what caused the accident, what happened to him?''

Foreman nodded. '' He was probably distracted from driving; somehow he slipped an icy part on the bridge, ramming the rail. He is very lucky to be alive, he wasn't wearing his seatbelt.''

''But he always wears his seatbelt?''

Foreman shrugged. ''I don't know, maybe he just forgot about it. Anyway, his chest hit the steering wheel pretty hard, causing most of his ribs to crack, one lung is punctured and the other is contused. Other than that he was pretty lucky, if you can even say the word lucky about him now. He didn't break any other bones.''

''Is he awake?''

Foreman shook his head. ''They are keeping him in a coma until his lungs and ribs have healed, he won't be able to breathe on his own right now-''

''and his ribs are cracked, nobody wants to see him in that pain.'' She shook her head. Somehow her emotions seemed to come back with the thought of Robert in extreme pain.

''Do you want to see him?'' Biting her nail she nodded and followed him. A little afraid of what she was going to see she listened to the sound of her own feet shuffling over the floor. Foreman looked at the signs, stopping at the ICU. ''In here.'' He opened a door. The hospital was older than Princeton and instead of a glass wall; there was a tiny room with two beds. One was empty and the other one seemed to be filled with cables tubes and surrounded by monitors. Only after a few seconds she saw the person under the cables and tubes, fragile and broken. She walked up to the bed, searching for his hand and grabbing it tight, as if it was her last lifeline, as if she was laying there instead of him.

Foreman kept standing in the doorway.

''It is sad when you are a nurse, you know that the movie miracles are not going to happen.'' She said, without any emotion.

''I should go back to Princeton. I will make sure they will give you furlough. Just call me if you need anything. ''

She didn't turn around, just nodded.

…

At his desk, Foreman was in extreme doubt. He knew that if he did do what he needed do, he was going to lose Chase. But the team couldn't do it on his own. After everything he went through to get this job, he didn't want to endanger it by a team running around without a leader. Adams, she sure wouldn't be able to lead Park and Taub, she wouldn't be able to make important and stressful decision. Park would never be an option. Taub…no. he couldn't even lead himself, resulting in very young kid on each arm with different moms.

After the hardest decision he had ever made he grabbed his phone from his desk and started to call Gregory House.

Robert wouldn't have lasted a year as the head of diagnostics. Not without a divorce, or a burn-out. He could hardly keep up now and with the second baby on the way and the stress that also was brought by that, he wouldn't be able to keep it up longer. He didn't even eat when there was a stressful case and when he had tried to talk about it to his friend Robert had just denied it.

His former friend now, he just ruined it by returning to be his boss.

That might have been the problem of their friendship; it never should have been there in the first place.

''House, Can I interest you in a job as head of diagnostics?''

…

Note: Foreman's motives will be explored more in the upcoming chapters. I know, this chapter was pretty boring, not a lot of Chase, but the next chapter will A) be a lot longer, B) won't bore you, I promise! Please don't leave me! This was a kind of a bridge that I had to make between chapter 3 and 5. I think the next chapter will be up tomorrow!

Also, it will be Roberts point of view again…..sorry for all the Emily in this chapter. When I write a character I always picture an actress or actor in my head which they should resemble and it has been non-stop Carice van Houten this chapter.

And I want to add, I am not a medical genius. I try to keep as close to the facts as I can, but the problem is that my English is not always good enough to understand the English articles and it doesn't make more sense with a dictionary. I can find the articles in German but I have the same problem as with English. But why don't read it in Dutch then? Because most of the info isn't available in Dutch. L So if you have any remarks on the medical facts, please tell me, it will help me improve!

Please keep reviewing! It really encourages me and I am really grateful for it!


	5. Drawings On The Wall

With a big smile on his face, he woke up, realizing there was another drawing on the wall. Every morning, a new drawing had appeared when he woke up, nearly covering the wall in front of him. This time it was something red, maybe orange, but he couldn't see it from the bed, since his glasses where on the nightstand and his chest hurt too much to reach for it. He hated not being able to wear contact lenses and when Emily had to bring them for him, he couldn't even remember where they were. Emily had already visited this morning, but as every morning he was still asleep, but she would come back tonight and he hoped that this time, she would take Jensen. He hadn't visited him, not even now he has been out of the coma for nearly two weeks. Emily didn't dare to take him, afraid he would get scared seeing his own father sick.

Hopefully he would be able to go home next week, his ribs were still painful, but they were healing. Three days ago he finally had been able to talk with Emily again, after they got him of the ventilator. Not a much talking had happened since his throat was awfully raw. It was terrifying, the days before that he had been awake, but not being able to move or talk. He looked to the ceiling, hoping he could still fall back asleep, to make the day go faster.

''Good morning, Mister Chase.''

The nurse who had been caring for him entered his room. This was one of the reasons that he was happy he wasn't in Princeton, because he probably would know the nurse. He would even be in the same building as Foreman. He didn't even know if he wanted to return to Princeton when he had recovered. But to be honest, he wasn't sure if he could return when he was better, he was replaced, House was better than he was anyway. Maybe he should return as a team member, but he wasn't sure if he wanted too.

''How is the pain, do you need anything?''

''Just my laptop and glasses would be great.'' She nodded, carefully putting the table on his bed, which was a little higher than his chest and putting his bed a little upright, it hurt, but not too long.

She handed him the glasses and he started to laptop up.

''I will bring your breakfast soon.'' She walked away. He opened his mailbox, already feeling tired when he saw the five new emails from foreman, deleting them all five. All mails had been to apologize that he had replaced him, he was fed up with it. If Foreman truly felt bad about it , he was allowed to come apologize in person. There also was a mail from his sister, which he did answer with the same answer as last time, about how great he was doing and how much better he was going to be. But he didn't feel so much better, his chest was killing him, making it nearly impossible to move. He missed his home, his son even his job. He missed his team and what made him even more sad, he missed two weeks of Emily. He had imagined to be the first one to tell her that her belly got visible, now everybody had told her already.

The nurse entered again. ''I have breakfast, if you like. It is a kind of custard, I hope you can eat it.'' She lifted up the laptop and put the tray down instead. He wasn't even hungry but he knew Emily would be happy when he ate something. The custard sliding through his throat wasn't a pleasant feeling, but he was happy he was able to eat it.

''Do you want to get out of bed today?'' She said when she walked back in to take the tray when he was finished and give him back his laptop.

''Do you think I can?'' He was afraid his chest was going to hurt horribly, but then agreed, remembering that he also went through he painful rehabilitation after the stabbing, that he could take it. ''Can I take a show, then?'' He mumbled, glad he wasn't so helpless anymore.

''I think we can arrange that, by the way, you have a visitor this afternoon.''

''Who?'' He said surprised, he knew his parents-in-law would come one of these days, but he couldn't imagine that they would come out of the visitors' hours

''Your boss, Eric Foreman. He has a conference in Boston the rest of the week, so he wanted to see you this afternoon.''

He rolled his eyes, he didn't want to talk to Foreman.

''He is not my boss anymore.'' He just said, more to himself than to the nurse.

….

The warm water flowed over his back and through his face and he was glad to be out of bed, even though his ribcage still was sore when he sat up, he also knew that he was going to feel that for a while. There was scar on the right side of his chest, on the spot where they had to cut him open because a part of his rib had punctured the lung. Trying to lift his right arm to put shampoo in his hair, he regretted that he had refused help with washing his hair. He couldn't raise his arm high enough and tried with his left arm, which did work, luckily. He washed his hair and waited for the nurse to help him back in the wheelchair, since his legs were too weak to carry his weight. A physical therapist had been working on his limbs every day, but his legs sure had lost a lot of power.

With the pressure bandage back around his ribs, he felt a lot better. He was waiting for Foreman in the cafeteria, happy to see people again. He took a sip from his glass of water and looked at the phone on his lap. It was past two, Foreman could be here any minute. He was already getting tired of sitting up and leaned against the table, hoping Foreman wouldn't stay to long, but actually, Chase didn't even have much to say to him, except he thought that he could trust Foreman.

Foreman came walking in the cafeteria. He looked around and saw Chase, sat down in front of him.

''Glad to see you sitting up. How are you?'' He said, smiling.

''Fine.'' Chase mumbled, not even looking up to Foreman.

''I understand you are mad at me, but I hope you understand I had to get a replacement to keep the department running.''

''I don't understand why you had to get House back. How did the team even react? How do you even want to explain it to the rest of the hospital?''

''We don't, The team knows about House, House sneaks into the hospital in the morning and sneaks back when everybody is gone. The blinds of the office are closed. Sometimes he isn't even in the hospital, but he leads them by skype.''

''Well, seems perfect and settled than, you can officially kick me out now. It seems convenient that I lost control over the car?'' Chase drank the last bit of water and slammed the glass on the table.

''Robert, please don't act like this, you can't blame me for replacing you for the time you are away.''

''Are you sure it is just for the time that I am recovering, Eric?'' He frowned. ''house is better than me anyway. Patients are better off with House; you even said I am not qualified because I care to much for patients. I care about their lives and when they die I do get upset. Okay, I can't sleep and eat for a few days. Maybe I shouldn't even be a doctor. Congratulations, even karma wanted to help you.''

Foreman frowned again. ''House isn't the permanent head of diagnostics again; you are welcome to come back when you are ready. I don't understand that you blame me for wanting to kicking you out, I never did.'' He stood up and grabbed Chase's glass and walked to the counter and came back with a coffee and a full glass of water.

''Robert, I really want you to come back. When I talked about it with house and you, I never meant that you had to leave to make space for House, all I meant was that I was worried about your health.''

Chase nodded, still looking to the table. ''Well, my health is worse than it was before you were worried about it.''

''Please don't blame me for the accident, it was nobody's fault. Or blame the snow.''

''Nobody's fault again, and I am the one who is hurt, again.''

''I understand you are sad about the accident and that you are here and I am sure you are in pain, but is becoming sentimental really a good way to deal with those feelings?''

''Maybe not.''

He wasn't going to let himself down more, he would come back, fen if it was just to show he was stronger than House and that he wasn't less than his former boss.

''Good, can't wait to welcome you back in the team. Is Emily still visiting you two times a day? If it isn't possible for her anymore, I think we can make an arrangement to get you transferred to Princeton.''

He shook his head. ''No, I prefer not knowing the staff. I would feel awkward if a colleague had to help me dressing up or wash me.''

Foreman nodded again. ''I understand, are you sure Princeton General wouldn't be an option? You don't know the people there.''

Chase shook his head again. ''I am probably allowed to go home in a week or two weeks anyway. Thank you for asking, though.''

Foreman nodded. ''Has Jensen visited you yet?''

Chase shook his head. ''eerrr…All he knows is that when people get sick, that they die sometimes. That was all we told him when I was sad when a patient died. Emily told him I was working in the city of his grandparents for a few weeks but that I would come back and that I missed him a lot. I wanted to ask her if she could bring him tonight. He makes a drawing for me every day. I miss him a lot, I think he can handle knowing that I was sick, but getting better now.''

Foreman nodded. ''I hope Emily will bring him tonight.'' Foreman stood up. ''I am happy you are coming back. I should go now, don't want to miss my plane.''

''Thanks for stopping by Foreman. Have a good flight.''

They shook hands and Foreman left. Chase drank the water that left in his glass and grabbed his phone. He dialed Emily, reaching her voice mail immediately.

''Hey Ems, can you please take Jensen with you tonight.'' He swallowed. ''I miss him a lot and I am sure that I will be out of bed tonight. See you tonight.'' He put the phone down again, carefully wheeling backward, his ribs were less painful with his arms down and he could wheel himself as long as he was careful. He was glad he could reach his room himself and he stopped in front of the wall with drawings, to look at the one which was added this morning. Carefully, not to damage it he held it in his hands and looked at it. He remembered he ever made a drawing like this too. He had drawn a little stick figure with blonde hairs that said: Robbie. An even smaller stick figure with light brown hair that said ''Judith''. A stick figure with blonde hairs, taller than him that said ''mom'' and a big stick figure with a tie that said ''dad.'' It ended up at the fridge until his dad left them, his mom had ripped off the ''dad'' figure and it ended up in her nightstand, he found it back after she died. Now he was holding the same drawing, a small figure holding a kangaroo plushy, drawn by Emily's steady hand with ''Jensen'' and ''Mister Kangaroo'' writing by it and colored by Jensen. A little taller figure next to him with a big belly and with the words ''Mom and baby''. The last figure in the last was himself. He was holding a stethoscope (or something that looked like one) and a kind of lab coat with ''Daddy the Doctor'' in Emily's handwriting. Tears started to form in his eyes while he smiled, before he could really tear up he laid it on his lap and wheeled to the nightstand, putting it upright against the wall.

….

''Robert? Do you need anything or are you fine until bedtime?'' The nurse said when he helped him back in the wheelchair. He was happy he had a little nap before Emily would come and he shook his head. ''I can manage until bed time.'' The nurse smiled. ''You are doing very well for your first time out of bed.'' He smiled back. '' Somehow sitting up feels better than laying down.'' She nodded. ''I will come back before ten.'' She walked out and he went to the small bathroom and looked in the mirror. His stubbles were not too bad, it wasn't a complete beard yet and he combed his hair with his left hand. He checked the clock and went down, to wait by the entrance. After two minutes, he saw Emily's car driving by and parking on an empty spot. He was even more happy when he saw she walked to passengers side and lifted Jensen out of the car.

They walked to the entrance and he smiled broadly, seeing Emily's surprised face when she saw him waiting. She pointed to him and Jensen ran through the entrance door, nearly running against an elderly couple. Emily made a few quick steps and grabbed his hand again before he could jump at his dad's lap. Chase spread his arms on his left side though and carefully hugged Jensen, trying to keep his ribs safe.

''I am surprised to meet you here instead of in your room.'' Emily smiled, kissing him on the mouth and he laid his hand on her belly while Jensen looked at the wheelchair, frowning. Chase had to do his best not to laugh, realizing his son made except the same frowning concentrated face he made sometimes.

''Let's get something to drink.'' He said, pointing at the cafeteria. Emily pushed him to do door while Jensen grabbed Chase's hand, looking up to him with a smile.

At one of the free tables by the window they sat down. ''What do you want to drink?'' Emily said, pointing at the counter. ''Just a glass of water….and can you please ask them if they have some yoghurt?'' Emily nodded, walked to the counter.

''Thank you for all the pretty drawings.'' He said, to Jensen, who was looking out of the window. Jensne turned around. ''You like them?'' He smiled.

''Yes, they are very pretty. They are all on my wall.'' Chase nodded.

Emily came walking back with a tray and handed him the glass and a bowl of yoghurt.

''Glad to see you eating.''

''Glad to be together with the family again.'' He smiled back.

She smiled back. ''Me too.'' Jensen was looking out of the window again and Emily put down a small glass of apple juice on his side of the table, out of reach for him to knock over.

''Jensen, did you tell daddy how you can count now how many days until you will be 4 years old?''

He nodded and raised his hands, both in fists. ''One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight.'' All his fingers were raised except for his two thumbs.

''Wow, only eight more days?'' He said surprised. He had no idea what date it was exactly and he felt guilty about it. Emily saw his face and changed the subject.

''By the way, why didn't you tell me you resigned? I didn't know your uncle was a diagnostician as well.''

He looked up to her, frowning. ''How do you mean?''

''He leads the department now, they changed the name on the door to '''G. '' and he came to bring all your stuff a few days ago. I also ran in on the small Chinese girl from your team.''

''She is half Korean, Half Philippine.'' He said, thinking about why they changed the name and brought away his stuff.

''Sorry, she said that I had to give you her best wishes and hopefully you would return in the team under Gregory.''

He stared out of the window with open mouth. He wasn't going to return as the head of diagnostics, Foreman had meant he could return to the team. ''I can't wait to welcome you back in the team.'' He had said, he literally meant the team. Chase had made room for House. Mad he slammed the spoon in the bowl and slammed with his fist on the table.

''Robert, what is wrong?''

''I failed….again.'' He mumbled, still staring out of the window, trying to process what he just found out.

…..

Note: Hope you like chapter better than the previous one. Please Review! Hope you still want me to continue!


	6. The Wooden Kangaroo

NOTE: Big thanks to Autumnamberleaves for explaining the American dismissal law to me, somehow, I learned wrong during society class in school and I am very glad I got corrected. Thank you!

….

''Robert, calm down please.''

''No, Foreman can't simply fire me. I am injured, I didn't resign!''

''I am sure it is a mistake.'' She said, touching his shoulder.

''I will call Foreman later.'' He said, trying to get his mind back to the visit of his family, glad that they were here now.

''So, are you excited for your birthday?'' He asked Jensen, trying to change the subject. He nodded with a big smile on his face. ''Mister Kangaroo will be 2.'' He said and Chase nodded. He got the plushy from Judith and Chris when he had his second birthday.

''My ribs are getting sore, shall we go to my room, so I can lay down?'' He asked Emily. She nodded while Jensen drank his juice and walked after them. In his room, Emily smiled at him. ''Can I help you or do you want me to call your nurse?''

''You know you are my nurse, right?'' Carefully she grabbed his left arm and helped him on the bed, nearly painless. Jensen was standing in front of the wall with the drawings.

''Where is the one from today?'' He asked, turning around.

''Here'' He pointed to his nightstand. ''I like it so much.'' Jensen sat down next to him on the bed. ''Why do your work here now? You don't want to life with us anymore?''

Chase's breath seemed to get stuck in his throat. After his dad had left him, his sister and his mom he had asked the same question. Doesn't dad want to life with us anymore? His mom had ignored it, after he had asked again she had said: He was fed up with us because of you. For a long time, he had believed that.

''No, of course not. I want to go home because I miss you.''

Emily swallowed. ''Daddy didn't work here, he was sick. But he will be better soon.'' She said, knowing that Jensen would understand that. For a nearly four year old boy, he was extremely smart.

''I miss you too. Will you be home soon?'' Chase nodded, trying not to tear up.

''Yes, I will be home soon, before your birthday, I promise.''

''Can you read me? I will sleep in the car.'' Chase chuckled. ''Fine, but I don't have a book here to read for you.'' Emily opened her bag. ''We took one. It is not like you had a choice anyway. Adorable that you think you had.'' She joked.

He grabbed the book and the glasses, started to read for him.

''You look funny.'' Jensen poked against the frame of his glasses.

''Makes me look smart, doesn't it?'' He laughed. He continued reading. Emily leaned against his left shoulder. Their happiness was disturbed by the nurse who announced that the visiting hour was over. ''You better behave to your mom, or I will come home to tickle you to death.'' He said, carefully hugging Jensen. ''Great treat, Rob, now he probably won't behave at all.'' He kissed Emily, waiving to them when they walked to the door. He felt sad when they were gone, but also exhausted and as soon as the nurse helped him to get ready for bed, he fell asleep right away.

…..

The next days he fought even harder to get back on his feet, not even calling Foreman, he would when he was home, but first he had to get home. He too less of the pain medication, trying to prove that he could handle it right now. The first steps were really hard, but after four days, he could walk small parts unaided, although it took him a lot of effort. Carefully he asked if he could go home, continuing his recovery in Princeton. After he had arranged that he could go back to Princeton, he was allowed to go home, he finally called Foreman.

''Hey Eric. Are you still in Boston?'' He asked, the nerves going through his body.

''Yes, I am, how are you doing.''

''I can go home, jobless.'' He dropped the bomb.

''How do you mean, Jobless? You didn't resign, right?''

''Ooh, but I heard my stuff has been moved away by House and the name on the door has been restored to the door with the name which should be there, in your opinion.''

''How do you mean, Chase, I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't change the name on the door. I never gave House a contract, he doesn't even get paid for replacing you temporarily.''

He hung up the phone, not knowing how he could keep on talking to Foreman, who was obviously lying. He carefully stood up, leaned against the bed, walking to the wall behind his bed and panting when he reached it. Carefully he started to remove all the drawings from the wall, putting them all on top of each other and carefully laid them in his bag, in which all his other stuff was already stuffed in. There was a knock on his door, Emily walked in. ''Oh, you already packed?'' He nodded. ''yeah, I want to get out of here as soon as possible.'' She lifted the back, grabbed his arm and walked out together with him. He still walked much labored and was glad he could lean against the bar when he signed out. To his surprise, it was his own car in which Emily had come to pick him up. ''Wanted to show you that your car got repaired.'' She smiled, knowing that was really attached to his car.

''Can you even drive it?'' He asked her, a little anxious. She was actually very small and the car was a big jeep model. ''I came here, too.''

''True.'' He sighed when he sat down in the car seat.''

After she threw the bag in the trunk she sat down on the driver's seat.

''Jensen doesn't know you are coming home yet, you could surprise him at kindergarten.'' He nodded. ''I don't have a present for him.'' He sighed than. ''I looked over the internet, but I couldn't find anything.''

''I was prepared for that. I thought about taking him to the zoo, one with kangaroo's. I am sure he would like that….'' She paused for a second. ''Because we had to cancel our trip to Australia.''

''Did you cancel the tickets?'' He said surprised.

''I am 32 weeks pregnant when you planned the holiday. I am not even allowed to fly, or at least not back.''

''But they still fly you at 34 weeks.'' He said, a little indignant.

''yeah…but you don't have to sit in economy class with a huge belly for 21 hours.''

''Sorry, so stupid I hadn't thought of that.''

''Doesn't matter.'' She smiled, ''I hope our'' on the calm road she looked to him with a big smile. ''Our little girl will give me a big belly than.''

''Oh you little rat, you already knew it was going to be a girl?'' He said amazed and smiled.

''Since yesterday, Macy didn't want to tell me the gender, but I could see it myself.''

His eyes teared up again, he tried to keep it in but Emily had seen it. ''I know you wanted a little princess. Well, after all the bad luck, here she is.''

''She is going to be a double princess with her big brother.'' He smiled. ''Charlotte Chase.''

''Who said I agreed on that name?'' She said, frowning. '' I like Mathilda.''

''You are not going to name her Mathilda as long as her dad is Australian.''

''You have an American Passport.''

''Yeah, for my job.'' He said. ''I will still call her waltzing if you call her Mathilda.''

''So I actually have no choice than to agree on Charlotte?'' She smiled.

''It is adorable you thought you had a choice.'' He said, her usual joke.

He just smiled the rest of the road back to Princeton, thinking about his little baby girl. He felt himself in a state of euphoria. He nearly jumped out of the car at Jensen's kindergarten, not even caring about his ribs and when he waited at the gate. When Jensen came walking outside he spread his arms and lifted up them when his son jumped in his arms, it made his ribs immediately hurt and he nearly fell over, but was happy to hold his son again, knowing there was also a daughter on the way.

''I am never going to leave you again.'' He whispered in his ear.

''Matthew and Judith and Chris are waiting for you.'' Jensen smiled. ''Mommy told me not so say.'' He said then, with an extremely naughty smile. They walked back to the car.

''You didn't feel the need to tell me my family flew all the way from Melbourne to here?'' He said to Judith from the backseat of the car, since Jensen was on a booster chair in the front.

''It was supposed to be a surprise.'' She sighed.

''Tell her Jensen, mommy shouldn't keep so many secrets!''

''no mommy, don't tell secrets!'' He said, mimicking Chase's accent.

''oof, the manly power in this car is overpowering me. I am glad it is going to be equal in a few months.''

…..

''I am so happy to see you alive and well.'' Judith sighed, walking up to Chase when they entered the restaurant. He just wanted to sit down next to his little nephew when his phone rang.

''Just a second.'' He walked outside of the restaurant.

''What, Foreman?''

''I am so sorry Chase. It wasn't me; I already left for the conference. House changed the name on the door, moved your stuff out. Told your team you resigned. I don't know why, I just want to tell you that there is nothing in the way of coming back, on paper you are still the head of diagnostics and so are you in everybody's optic. Please, don't blame me for what House did. I already kicked him out.''

Chase sighed. ''Foreman, don't worry about it. I am just disappointed that even after five years, he still comes back to play games.''

''Chase, he also saved your life. Not that that makes up for this, but I just kicked him out to give you your place back. Please don't hate him as a person.''

''I seriously start to wonder if he hasn't sabotaged my car. But how do you mean he saved my life? He wasn't even around at the time of the crash. I told him to get his ass out of my life.''

''He was, he was in the hospital, he got you the flight to Trenton. Without the flight, I don't know if you had made it if they kept you in Princeton General, which was overloaded in the storm. They didn't even see you were hypothermic, house did and got you the flight to Trenton.''

''Oh….''

He couldn't think of any other response, after the mixed message he just got. He was very mad that House pulled the awful joke on him again, making him stressed about nothing. Even worse, made him think Foreman was an emotionless ass. On the other hand, if it wasn't for him, he probably wouldn't even be able to say Foreman was an emotionless ass. Still, House was an emotionless.

''Thank you very much for calling me, Eric.''

''Can I stop by tomorrow with a present for Jensen?''

''Sure, you are welcome the whole evening, the beer will be cold.''

''See you tomorrow, I am happy you are home.''

He walked back into the restaurant. ''My boss, when I could start working again.'' He said with a smile.

''Eric made a mistake?'' Emily frowned.

''No, my uncle did.'' At the moment he said it, he could face palm. Judith looked up to him and frowned. ''Do we even have an uncle?''

Matthew saved Chase's day. ''But you are my uncle!'' His six year old nephew looked up to him. ''And you are my favorite Nephew.'' He could say that safely, knowing Judith and Chris weren't going to have another child, since Chris was a lot older. Emily was an only child.

''But.'' Emily said smiling at Judith and Chris. She moved her crocheted vest a little aside, revealing the showing belly.

''Congratulations!'' Judith smiled. '' I hadn't expected my brother was such a good marksman.'' She chuckled, teasing him.

''How many weeks, do you know the gender yet?''

Emily smiled. ''16 weeks, we don't know the gender, we want to keep it a surprise.'' He nodded at her, knowing she wanted to keep it a surprise to everyone, except for her parents. Maybe they would tell Jensen, but he wasn't champion at keeping secrets. When she had just been pregnant of him, they had made a short trip through the north of Europe with her parents. Emily's mom had heart the name Jensen, Emily immediately falling in love with the name. When they visited the Netherlands, they found out that not every country had baby showers, that there were even parents in the Netherlands who didn't want to know what gender their baby was going to be, keeping it a surprise to themselves and to everybody else. He had liked the idea of keeping it a surprise, to big displeasure of everybody who wanted to buy them a present to give, even without a baby shower. They only had gotten two dresses in the end.

…..

He woke up in the morning half on Emily's side of the bed, wondering how late it was, when he saw it was already past ten he stumbled to the shower, his ribs still a little sore. He picked up his shampoo bottle, singing a Pink Floyd song, happy he could sing without having to worry the other people in the hospital would have to enjoy his shower concert. Luckily, the neighbors both worked fulltime every day.

''My favorite Pink Floyd song.'' Suddenly sounded at the other side of the shower door.

''No, the only one you know.''

'Not true, I know four. Do you need any help?''

''No, I can do it myself. Don't you have a shift this morning?''

''Uhm…no…it is Tuesday. Remember Tuesday and Sunday are my days off?''

''I thought it was Monday, sorry. I really lost track of the days in Trenton. But I can manage, thanks for checking.''

He clothed himself and saw Emily preparing lunch when he entered the kitchen. ''So, did you already give the zoo tickets?''

''Not yet, I told him he had to wait for his present until you were awake. You didn't even wake when he was banging on the door, trying to wake you.''

Emily left to pick up Jensen from Kindergarten while Robert set up the table for dinner, looking through his old apartment. It seemed to him he hadn't been here in years, while it was five weeks. Actually only two and a half week in consciousness.

''Happy birthday.'' He lifted up Jensen, just like he did yesterday, even though his ribs were protesting. ''How does it feel to be four?'' He asked smiling.

''Good. I get to eat pancakes for lunch.'' He smiled, sitting down at the table.

''Jensen, we told you we are not going to Australia, right?'' Emily said.

Jensen nodded, pouted.

''Well, for your birthday, we are going to see kangaroos, but in New York, real city kangaroos!'' Jensen jumped up, happy. ''I am going to see my family!'' He yelled.

They were still having lunch when his grandparents walked in. A few hours later, when Macy and her husband, his family and another of Emily's friends also were sitting in the living room, Chase stood up to get to the door, which bell was ringing. Chase opened the door, expecting to see Foreman, but instead, House was standing in front of the door.

''This is for your son.'' House handed him a small wrapped present. He wanted to walk away, but Chase grabbed his arm.

''House, this is all you have to say to me?''

House shrugged. ''I didn't know you wre so bad at having my jokes.

''I was in the hospital, scared to have actually lost my job! That is not a my definition of a joke.''

''You were much more fin when you still went to bed with Cameron on meth, hit on nuns and could actually have my jokes.'' Chase frowned.

''Your jokes keep going farther crossing the line. First it were just small jokes about the fact that I am Australian en Foreman is black. A few years later breaking a MRI machine, hurting Adams, Park and the patient is a joke and faking your own death is nearly a joke. What, did you tell cancer jokes to Wilson in the end? I am not scared of you anymore, House.''

''I know, but I am also not afraid of you. It was a just a joke, get over it.''

''You please get over the fact that you should have stayed dead! I wish had been you who was sick instead of Wilson, that would have fitted your sick jokes!'' Chase yelled, mad, throwing the door close again, Somehow he had just released everything bad he had ever felt to House. O

nly now remembering it was House who got him the helicopter flight to Trenton. He opened the door again, but House was missing. Somehow, the last thing he said, just came out of his mouth. He didn't want to hurt House, he should have thanked him instead and just acted like it was all a joke. He walked down the stairs, having a hard time but hoping House had to wait for the elevator, but downstairs House was nowhere to be seen. Chase walked back in the apartment, making a note to himself that had to call House tonight.

…

''Hey, happy to see you home.'' Foreman shook his hand. ''Hey, birthday boy!'' When he hugged Jensen Foreman noticed the necklace he was wearing. ''Did you get this from your daddy?'' He asked, carefully touching the detailed kangaroo, which was made out of wood, real craftsman's work hanging on a braided leather string.

''No, uncle Gregory gave it to me.'' He smiled. He started unwrapping Foreman's present.

''House called me that you lashed out to him, that he really had blown it to you.'' Foreman frowned. ''He is leaving the country again, saying he hurt to enough. He won't come back, knowing he should have been dead.''

Chase looked at Foreman shocked. ''I didn't really mean it, I just….lost my temper for a second.''

''Look daddy! A truck! Thank you uncle Foreman.''

Neither Foreman nor Chase really reacted, both grabbing their phones, dialing House's phone number, afraid of what he was going to do to himself.

….

NOTE: House in a depressed mood is never a good sign, right?

I hope you liked this chapter, please review! Looking forward to hear you feedback if you are willing to give some!

Also, hope you are looking forward to the next chapter. Hope you don't mind the random names I am usually giving to the chapters, I am not really good at thinking of titles.


	7. Till Greg Do Us Part

Back at his job, he sat down behind his desk with a deep sigh, just three weeks since he was working again and he was exhausted and although he loved Emily, he preferred staying a little longer at work. Somehow, her pregnancy hormones had targeted him to be to blame for everything that happened. She dropped a plate, his fault. Jensen was being naughty, his fault. The neighbor's dog kept barking, his fault. The first one because he was distracting her by asking what they had for dinner and the other two because he didn't do anything about it. After he went to bed (she was tired, absolutely his fault because she had to wait for him to get home) he was going to be awoken three times in the night because the baby had moved. After a few seconds he had just sighed ''Wonderful darling'' trying to get back to sleep, only to be accused of not caring about the baby because he was a bastard. Somehow, the hormones even outsmarted him when she had a totally illogical circle which ended because it was his fault.

One thing that was his fault was that House was gone. Foreman had been trying to track him down, but it seemed that had gone back in his death again. Maybe if he hadn't lashed out to House, he would still be here. Now they didn't have an idea if he left the US or on which continent he was.

He started to clean up his desk, emptying it for the cleaning lady. He looked at the two little frames on his desk. One was a picture of Emily and Jensen, the other one the drawing he made for him when he was in the hospital. He chuckled when he realized that Emily's belly was the size it was on the paper. 23 weeks made the little woman look really pregnant. He had never been very tall. On his seventeenth he had been fully grown at six feet one. But her five feet five seemed to be even smaller now her pregnancy really started showing.

Before he could put on his jacket his phone rang and he saw it was Emily, what, was she going to blame him for the matter that there wasn't world peace? ''I am almost home, sweetly.'' ''You better be, Jensen wants you to read for him, you better get there before he gets because you think your patients are more important to us.'' He sighed. ''I never said my patients are more important than you, I am already outside by the car.''

''Then why can I see you right now?'' He looked up, seeing Emily standing by the rail on the second floor. She hung up the phone. ''It is Thursday!'' she yelled, pulling the attention of the whole hall. Before she could yell at him through the whole hall again he ran back, up the stairs and saw her walking to him. ''Congratulations, I brought Jensen to the neighbors, he seemed disappointed.''

He kissed her on the cheek. ''I am so sorry. I will make it up.''

''You better because I am getting pretty annoyed of …'' He didn't even listen anymore, just nodded and smiled. He realized that the ''Sahara technique'' was the best option for her hormones. When she had been pregnant of Jensen, she had even blamed a waiter in Norway of her jetlag. The Sahara technique meant that he didn't even react to it anymore, just agreed that everything was his fault.

''And before you knew it was a girl you were way more..''

''I am going to Jensen now, Bye sweetheart, I love you.''

''Robert, wait! Are you using the Sahara technique again?'' Sure, even his own technique was probably in one of her fluffy puffy pregnancy books.

''Oh yeah, AIDS in Africa was my fault too, wasn't it?'' He smiled. ''I will sign myself up for Doctors without Borders. See you tomorrow.''

Before she could answer again, he ran down the stair again. He knew that she would probably be forgotten it again tomorrow, she always did. He called a cab, happy that she hadn't walked outside, he told her every day that he want to work with his car, but the car hadn't left the hospital parking spot. He hadn't dared to drive since the accident, since he didn't trust himself driving. He didn't even know why he crashed in the storm, but he was afraid something would happen again. Emily blamed him that he wasn't wearing a seatbelt when he crashed, while he was sure he was wearing a seatbelt. He always was, especially in his own jeep. It was his routine.

The cab reached the apartment building and he stepped out.

''Sorry, I had a little emergency at work.'' He said, standing that neighbors door.

''Doesn't matter, we understand.'' Jensen came walking outside. ''Mommy is really mad at you.''

''I know.'' He said, blushing while the neighbors closed the door.

''What do you want for dinner? I think you are very hungry.''

''Pancakes'' he said, excited. Robert was too tired to say that pancakes with breakfast and he started to make them. ''Do you want one with cheese?'' Jensen nodded.

In the evening he was relaxing on the couch, playing FIFA. Jensen was sleeping against his shoulder, at least, until looked up to him and asked; ''Will I get a brother or a sister?'' He looked down at his son, stopping th game. ''I don't know, what would you like, a brother or a sister?''

''A brother, girls are stupid. They don't like sports.''

''Mommy isn't stupid.''

''But she is not a girl, she is mommy. But she is mad at you.''

''That is just because she has a baby in her belly, it makes her mad at everything.''

He frowned. ''Is she mad at me too?''

''No, not at you, but she is mad because I work so much. Are you also mad at me because I work so much?''

''No, because you save people. But I miss you sometimes.''

''I miss you too sometimes. Let's go to bed now.''

He wanted to stand up, but Jensen kept laying down. ''I don't want to go to bed yet.'' He lifted his son up, he could still feel his ribs, but it was getting better. ''Come on, it is late, you must be tired.''

Not even a few minutes later, he was glad to lay down in his own bed. He knew he would sleep tonight, but felt a little guilty about how he had acted to her. He was glad that he fell asleep.

…..

For a second he thought he had overslept, but he realized he woke up from the sound of the shower, still twenty minutes before his alarm should go off. He stood up, walking to the bathroom.

''How was your nightshift?''

''Fine.''

''I am sorry about yesterday, I wish just a little busy and….well…sorry.''

''Fine.'' She just said again.

He dropped his pajama pants and stepped with her in the shower. ''Rob, you are still wearing your underwear.'' He shrugged. ''I was afraid you would kick me out of the shower, thought the underpants would distract you.'' He said with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands around her belly. She turned around, stood on her toes and kissed him in his neck. Her fingers traced the scar on his chest, by his heart. Her hand traced down to the new scar on his ribs. '' I still can't believe a patient stabbed you.''

''Well, it is true. But that was so long ago.'' She stood farther on her toes, wiping his blonde hair under the shower water. ''I am also sorry about yesterday.'' He started to wash his hair. ''Doesn't matter, I know it are the devilish hormones speaking in you.''

She pressed him against his chest. ''I don't want you to sign up for Doctors without Borders.''

''I won't, I'd miss you guys too much, especially your urge to clean the room when I am still in bed.''

''That is because you always make a mess.''

''Aha, that was it, I am signing up!'' He washed the last lather away en stepped out of the show, throwing the soaked underpants in the laundry bin.

''Robert, Robert! I can hear your phone going off in the living room.'' He grabbed a towel, folded it around him and rushed there. ''Robert.''

''This is Eric. I know it is a lot I ask from you, but could you help NICU out today? I know you and your team don't have a case right now. But a lot of the staff of NICU are sick or on holiday.''

''I am not sure…I have hardly been home.''

''Sorry, but we really need your help.''

''Fine.'' he just growled.

He walked back to the bedroom, Emily came walking out of the bedroom. ''I am so sorry, Emily. I have to work late tonight. Foreman just called, NICU is short on hands.''

''You are the head of diagnostics, why do you need to help there, there are enough other people in the staff who can work there.''

''Yeah, but they can say no. I can't.'' He just mumbled.

''Just call him back and say no, that you want to be home tonight.''

''You know I can't.''

''I wish you could. It is funny, since it is four years ago that we should have gotten married, but no, you couldn't say no.''

Chase pulled a T-shirt over his head, knew he had to change again at PPTH. ''Yeah, because you would rather have me standing there than saving a boy Jensen's age. ''

He grabbed his stuff. ''I will try to be home in time, but I am not going to promise anything.'' He kissed her on her forehead, running out of the apartment. He grabbed his bag from the piano in the corner of the living room, where he usually put it when he came back from the evening, grabbing his lunch packet from the counter which Emily had made for him before she went in the shower.

Since he was very early he decided to try to walk to his work. It was only twenty minutes if he walked in a fast pace. Although he hadn't left the apartment in good terms, but still he felt pretty well. He grabbed his headphones from his shoulder bag, putting on some music. Going to his ''Europe'' playlist, all the songs he had collected and heard on their journey to Europe. He scrolled to his favorite, an upbeat Dutch song, he had no idea what the lyrics meant but it sounded it very good, the 2 male singers voices melted together really well. He was going to look up what the lyrics meant later, for sure. Halfway, he called a cab anyway, his legs becoming tired, somehow, even after five years he could still feel it form the cloth after the stabbing. Instead of walking to NICU he walked to his own office first, greeting his team. ''Sorry guys, but today we are having clinic duty.''

''You mean, we have. You are going to sit in your office all day long reading.'' Taub frowned.

''Not exactly, I am helping out at NICU today.'' His team nodded, stood up and walked out. He opened his lunch for a second, realizing he didn't have breakfast yes. There was small note in it from Emily, the business card of his favorite restaurant. On it was a small 8 PM writing with pen. He smiled, suddenly understanding why she reacted so hard to the fact that he had to over work.

…

''I really need to go home now.'' He said, looking to the doctor next to him. ''Please, Robert, stay a little longer, you are such a great help and we are really short on hands. Please.'' He begged him.

''I really can't. I have been a crappy husband the last few weeks and I promised to take her out for dinner tonight.'' That was only half a lie.

''If you stay half an hour, I can help you with spreading the romance.'' The woman next to him chuckled. ''Your wife's name is Emily, right?''

He nodded. ''Are you trying to blackmail me?'' She nodded back. ''But chicks dig flowers.

After half an hour, he walked behind her to the staff room, shocked that it was already a quarter to 8.

''Here, give this to her. I am sure she likes roses….I don't.'' She handed him a bouquet of roses. ''They are from my ex-boyfriend, I don't want them. Figured you could use them.''

The little card said: Em, I love you

''Is your name Emily as well? Are you sure I can take them?''

''No, my name is Emmy, but please, take them.''

He thanked her, honestly grateful and ran to the locker room as fast as he could, glad he always had some spare clothes in his locker. He put on the jeans he put on this morning, a clean shirt and the sneakers which were on the bottom of the locker and before he ran out, wiped the half long locks behind his ears. He was only half an hour to late in the restaurant. Glad Emily was still there, he felt like a teenage boy when he handed her the flowers. ''Ah, that is so sweet.'' She kissed him on the mouth and he felt guilty that he hadn't thought of buying flowers himself. He sat down.

''Thank you for this dinner.''

''Who said I am paying? I just wanted to hint you in the right direction.'' She chuckled.

''I am sorry for this morning, you know I just can't say no whe-''

''I know, and when I fell in love with you, I also fell in love with your loyalty, that is what made you so special and sweet. But you also know that the loyalty has its pros and cons.''

''I know, but that is why I am only human.''

She nodded. ''I figured that as long I am still doing nightshifts, I can't complain when you work a little longer. We knew that our jobs would both be irregular. ''

She smiled when they ordered their drinks.

''I just wanted to have an open hearted conversation tonight. I talked to Judith and she told me you don't have an uncle.''

''Judith doesn't know him, remember I am older? She probably can't even remember we had a dad.''

''But your dad died when Judith was twelve, right?'' She frowned. He had forgotten he had never told her about his dad.

''Emily…my dad died when I was 27. I just never wanted to talk about it. He left us when I was nine, when Judith had just turned three. I am sorry, I just don't talk about my parents that easily.''

She smiled when the waiter handed their their drinks.

''Why didn't you tell me, you still don't trust me after five years?'' She said, raising her eyebrows.

''I just…don't talk about it anymore. I told everything to my first wife and she couldn't just stop…trying to heal me. Trying to talk about it. I know you would never do that if I don't want to, but I just thought it was better if you didn't know it. ''

''You mean Allison?''

''Yes. But if you want to know –''

''No, if you don't want to tell it, it is fine. Your parents are gone, I understand.''

''No, I will just tell you, My dad left us when I was nine.'' He poked the straw in the ice in his cola. ''Well, my mom couldn't take the care of me and my sister and I ended up caring for her. Let's say she found more comfort in bottles than in her children. She died when I was eighteen, her liver had shut down. She literally had drunk herself to death.''

''Robert, stop. It is okay.'' She said, scared by how emotionless her husband was telling her about his parents, as if he was telling a presentation on numbers.

''I am sorry for not telling you. I just want to forget it, but I never can and I am afraid I am going to fail, just like my dad did fail me and Judith.'' One tear rolled out of the corner of his eye and he felt ashamed, although it was just one tear. Emily whipped it away with her sleeve.

''You will never fail me, nor Jensen nor Charlotte.''

''So, you do like Charlotte?'' She nodded, smiled.

They ordered their food and chatted until it arrived, just as the plate hit the table Chase's phone went off. Emily frowned. ''Are you seriously going to take that?''

''It is Foreman, it could be important.'' She rolled her eyes when he walked out. To be honest, she didn't really know what to think about what he told about his parents, since he had never talked to her about them before. Sometimes he had given her little details, which were proven lies now and when she had tried to bring them up, he usually evaded the questions.

Robert walked in the cool air outside.

''What is it Eric?''

''House has been found in AMC hospital!''

''Where is that?'' Chase said, surprised.

''Amsterdam. I assume you know where Amsterdam is since there is a picture of Amsterdam in your office.''

''Shit, why is he there?''

''Amsterdam. He has had an overdose.''

Chase hung up the phone.

''What was it?'' Emily asked when he sat down at the table again.

''my uncle, they found him in Amsterdam.''

''Are you going to see him there?'' She said raising her eyebrow.

''I guess, he is my only uncle.''

''Great, how loyal you are to strange uncles, but you can't take a night of to be loyal to your family.''

He stood up. ''he is my uncle!''

She slammed her glass on the table and moved the wedding ring from her finger, held it out to him. He picked it up from her hand, confused.

''Fine, go to Amsterdam, smoke one with him, it is fine. Knock yourself out. Just know that if you set a foot in an airplane to Amsterdam, you never have to set a foot in the apartment again, nor a foot closer to me when Charlotte gets born. I am fed up with your shit, Robert Chase. Please think about your priorities and loyalties; your own family or some vague, fake uncle. Walk away now if you want. Go, just go!''

…..

NOTE: To whom will Chase be more loyal, his own family or House? What do you think? How about Chase and the car? Emily's behavior, please give me some feedback!

Yes, I think 6 ft 1 is short for a male, being a female close to 6 feet ;)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you are looking forward to the next one!


	8. Big Boys Do Cry

Mad, he walked out of the restaurant, calling a cab. He wasn't going to leave for Amsterdam, but he couldn't believe that Emily pulled this on him. He did everything for her, everything he could and she just cold blooded asked if he wanted to leave her, he would never want to leave her. His ring finger hurt when he shoved Emily's wedding ring on his finger, afraid to lose it. It seemed better to him he wouldn't make a fight with her in the middle of the restaurant, also knowing it would be his fault again. He stepped in the cab, driving home. Rubbing through his eyes he slowly fell down on the couch, not wanting Emily to sleep on the couch tonight. He knew that when they had a fight, she 'd go to the couch if he was in the bed. He grabbed one of the blankets in the cabinet the TV was standing on. He threw his clothes on the floor, crawling under the blanket. A sob sounded and the front door sounded. Emily threw her keys in the empty fruit bowl on the kitchen table, as she always did when she walked in. He was laying with his face to the couch, not facing her.

''Rob, do you want to sleep in the bed tonight. I know the couch is not really comfortable, we can talk about it tomorrow.'' He stood up, grabbing his clothes, walking to the bathroom and throwing them in the corner, falling down on his side of the bed.

''Look, I am sorry, I know I never should have said that you were an awful husband.''

''You never said that literally.'' He lifted the blankets, rolling away from her again.

_Let's not fight, I'm tired, can't we just sleep, tonight?_

_Turn away, it's just there's nothing left here to say_

_Turn around, I know we're lost but soon we'll be found_

…..

Walking into his office on Saturday was something he had never really done before, sure, he had been working on Saturday when there was an urgent case, but he had never walked in there without a team, a purpose really. He sat down, grabbed his laptop, just to watch a movie. Somehow, he didn't want to be at home today, he left before Emily was even awake. He knew that she had a shift this afternoon; he'd be home just in time for Jensen.

''Robert, what are you doing here, it is Saturday, your team isn't even here?'' Foreman walked into his office. Chase paused the movie, rubbing through his eyes. ''Just wanted to relax for a second, how is House?''

''I don't know, he doesn't return my call and I don't understand Dutch.''

He sat down across the desk. ''Troubles in paradise?''

Chase shrugged. ''I wouldn't call it problems, more tension. Hormones can be awful, so can I be.''

''I think it is better to face Emily, than to hide behind your desk.''

''I just need some time to think. I don't know what to do about House, if he even is really in Amsterdam, because I don't know what to think about him anymore.''

''Don't you think you should worry about your family, instead of House, you can't be loyal to him forever.''

''Please, Eric, as a friend I ask you, just leave me alone for some time. Again, I want to think.''

Foreman nodded, frowning but left Chase's office. Instead of continuing the movie he shut the laptop down, putting it in his bag and walking out of the hospital again. He walked outside, calling a cab.

He stepped out of the car by the bakery, walked in and ordered some sandwiches, so he could at least explain where he was, without having to tell he was in his office. Somehow, he thought somehow she would even be ore delighted to hear that he had been between the legs of another woman than that he had been in his office. She seemed to have a phobia for the place. He nodded gratefully when the woman behind the counter handed him the bag and walked to the apartment, just a few blocks away.

'' 'morning'' He walked in, throwing his keys at exact the same spot as Emily always threw them.

''Where is your car?'' Emily said, standing the kitchen, frowning.

''Left it at the hospital yesterday night when I went to restaurant, wanted to walk to there now, but instead I got you some breakfast.''

She frowned. ''Oh, I can take it home this afternoon.''

''Sure'' He just said, hoped that she wouldn't take his car home, knowing he had to drive it at least one time to the hospital again. He started setting up the table, hearing the sound of SpongeBob in the living room. He put the bread in a basket and filled the mugs, his own with coffee, Emily's with tea and Jensen's with milk. Morning routine.

''Jensen, breakfast!'' He yelled. Emily sat down in front of him, not really saying anything. They ate in silence. ''Are we going to the zoo today?''

''We already went to the zoo.'' Emily mumbled taking a sip of her tea, frowning at Robert over the mug.

''What, you still blame me for being called away?'' He said, laying his knife at his plate, a little too loud. ''You should have married somebody with a nine to five job.''

''I liked the zoo.'' Jensen said with a smile.

''I did, too.'' Robert smiled at him. Emily stood up from the table, walked away.

''Is mommy mad at you again?'' He asked, pouting.

''I was mad at her and now she is mad at me again.''

''But you can kiss her and everything will be fine again, right?'' Robert just nodded, knowing that he shouldn't discuss their relation with his four year old son; even he would understand the word relationship. It never had been a success when his parents talked about their relation referring to each other by ''That discussing asshole'' and ''that dirty bitch''. When Allison had stayed with him, would their relation ended like this? With fights and fleeing to the office?

He stood up, walking to bedroom, knocking on the door.

''Emily, I am sorry. We just need to talk, I know that.''

Had Wilson ever been standing to one of his three former wives like this? Trying to talk but don't know what to say, maybe it was even easier to talk to a patient that he or she was terminal, than to talk about his own feelings.

''Emily, please.''

A small hand grabbed his hand, Jensen looking up to him, looking like himself when his father was knocking on his moms door, after they had a fight again. He thought he could actually support is dad. But he never could and his dad ran off. Would he ran off if Emily and he separated? Would he even see Charlottes birth?

''Emily.'' He whispered, this time. She opened the door, binding her long hair in a ponytail. ''I am off to work. See you tonight.'' She gave Jensen a kiss on his cheek and walked out.

''She doesn't want to talk to you?''

''Do you want to go to the zoo?'' He smiled at Jensen, trying to distract him from the fight his parents were having.

…

''Mommy, Mommy! The kangaroos weren't asleep this time!'' Jensen ran in front of him, jumping next to his mom, holding up the small kangaroo pushy.

''You went to the zoo?'' She said, turning around, surprised.

''Didn't you read my messages?''

She shrugged. ''I didn't open them.''

''You should have.'' He said, biting his lip.

''True, but I am glad you took him to the zoo.'' She said with a smile.

''I am glad you can smile at me again.''

''You must be tired.'' She said, smiling at Jensen, who nodded. She brought him to bed while Robert laid down on the couch, his legs tired from walking through the whole zoo with Jensen on his neck. Emily was reading him a story and he was listening along, to her clear voice, saying goodnight and how she walked back to the living room. ''Tired, too?'' She said, sitting down on the back of the couch. ''Not too tired to talk.'' He swayed his legs away and she sat down next to him. It remembered him to the time he told Allison about Dibala.

''We both have made mistakes. I am sorry about what I said to you in the restaurant yesterday. I shouldn't have let you choose. If you want to see….Greg….than you should. I have no right to forbid you to travel to Europe. But to be honest, I wouldn't like it.''

''I understand and I am sorry that I have been such an horrible husband the last few weeks. Months even.''

''The accident wasn't your fault, how can you even say that you were an horrible husband than.''

''I know, but I have been behaving awful overall. Still, I am lying to you.''

Her eyes opened farther and she looked at him in shock.

''I have been lying to you about the car. I mean, it is at the hospital parking spot, I didn't lie about that.''

''I know, it was there this afternoon. I drove it home, it is in the garage.''

''I….can't drive it.'' He looked at the floor. ''I can't drive it.'' He repeated.

''Because of the accident?'' She said, rubbing over his back.

He just nodded. ''I don't trust myself anymore. Somehow, I feel I fail everything. I fail myself, I fail you. My uncle is better doctor, you could get a better husband and I don't even trust myself anymore.''

She kept rubbing over his back. ''You never failed anyone, Robert, why do you think you failed yourself?''

''I don't know, the feeling just pops up. I couldn't even take care of my own mother.''

She pulled him against her shoulder. Rubbing him through his hair and over his back. ''You are the best doctor I know, you are the best father I know and you should trust yourself.'' He sobbed against her shoulder. ''Rob, please.''

He pulled back from her, wiping away his tears. ''Big boys don't cry.'' He whispered, smiling sadly.

''Big boys do cry, when they pretend to be the big boy for too long. Why haven't you told me?''

''I just wanted to give you the idea that I can care for you, for Charlotte, for Jensen.''

''I know you can, but I think you need some help with this.''

''Daddy, why are you crying? Are you sad?'' Jensen was standing in the door opening, looking at the both of them.

''Go back to bed sweetie. Daddy is just tired. Remember when you cried at grandma when you were tired?'' She stood up, bringing him back to bed.

''Why did you leave your bed?'' He heard her asking. ''I could hear daddy cry.''

''Sleep well.'' This time she closed the door between the hallway and the living room.

''Let's go to bed.'' He said, getting up, slowly walking to the bedroom. Emily followed him, putting the lights out.

Without brushing his teeth he laid down in bed, not knowing how to handle his own emotions. He looked at the alarm, showing it was just past 11, two minutes had pasted when Emily slipped in the bed next to him, putting her arms around him, cradling him to sleep.

…..

He woke up, finding the bed next to him empty. He stood up, his pants immediately lowering again, even more than weeks before. Had he lost weight again?

He walked to living room, finding Emily with Jensen on the couch, playing FIFA.

''He wanted to see if girls could play football.'' She said, pausing the game.

''Obviously not, you are doing it wrong.'' He said.

''What am I doing wrong?'' She said, frowning.

''You call soccer football.'' He said, walking to the kitchen. He grabbed his red mug, making some coffee. The clock showed it was past 11 and he was surprised he slept the clock round. Emily Suddenly wrapped her hands around his chest, pressing herself up behind him. ''How are you this morning.'' She mumbled.

''Fine.'' He mumbled, not sounding very convincing.

''I think you should talk about professional help tomorrow. Maybe Foreman knows somebody. I am sorry Rob, I don't really know how to react to this.'' She pressed her nose in his shirt.

''Are you using my shirt as a tissue?'' He asked turning around, a wry smile on his face. Trying to break the tension between them. He stroked his hand over her cheek. ''I promise I will look for help, just not in PPTH.''

She nodded. ''Do you want to do something today? I am off today, remember? I am going to visit my parents with Jensen, if that is okay to you. If you don't want to come along?''

'' I think I am going to stay at home, maybe get some more sleep.'' She nodded, leaving him alone in the kitchen. Somehow he felt ashamed that his son had seen him crying. He remembered seeing his own father only for once, but it left a big impression. He had always thought that his father was the big, tough guy who knew everything, who saved people, but instead cried. Probably because he hated his own family. His stupid wife, who couldn't resist the temptation of drinking every day. His wife who ended up destroying her own liver.

His stupid daughter, who was too dumb to count to ten. Who was in love with a drug addict after he had left. Who in the end got very happy with her husband and a lovely kid.

His stupid son, who couldn't stand up for himself and got bullied, came home crying. His son, who didn't play sports but read books and played music, Who couldn't make friends because he thought all the other boys didn't like him because he couldn't play soccer. His stupid son for whom he had to keep buying new school supplies because he just let the other kids take them and the same stupid son who couldn't even keep the food in his lunchbox for himself. He was glad his dad already had left the time he came home beaten up when he was 15, because he was 'gay', because he liked the read and write, to make music. He kept his surfing hobby secret, hoping they wouldn't come for him at the beach. His son, who still was a weak person. Would his dad ever be proud of him? Probably that he gave Jensen his genes. That he had the Chase jawline. That Jensen looked like his grandpa. That he wouldn't have to be such a failure as Robert.

''What are you thinking about, you seemed to have left the earth for some time.'' Emily said, frowning, waving her hand in front of his face.

''I was just thinking about going back to bed.'' He put the empty mug down, kissed the now dressed Emily.

''Have fun at your parents. Bye Jens, say hi to your grandparents from me.''

He knew Emily was watching him and he walked to the bedroom, walking out again when she walked outside. He walked to one of the dressers in the living room and pulled a shoebox out, throwing it on the table. He opened it, grabbing out a small booklet. At one of the pictures he stopped. The picture of his dad's reception when he had been working at the hospital for ten years. The whole Chase family on one picture, which was pretty rare. Judith in a pink dress, mouth smiling, but her eyes weren't. His mom, whom looked exhausted, looking past the camera. He looked totally emotionless himself. His dad smiling, although it didn't seem very real. The last picture they had together, a week later, Rowan left them. He threw the stuff back in the box. This time he did walk to the bedroom, looking at the alarm clock again before he fell asleep after half an hour.

…

He hadn't grown much older, just his hair seemed to be greyer. ''Why are you doing this, Robert?'' Emily. She had aged a lot more. He picked up the suitcase, walking out if the bedroom.

Two little heads were watching him from the couch.

''See you, guys.'' No, he wasn't going to see them again. Little Robert Chase stood up from the couch and walked up to him. When the little boy came closer he realized it was Jensen, just a few years older than he was now. The girl walked up to him, it wasn't Judith, but she sure had the same age as Judith when their dad left them.

''Robert, just leave them! That was what you wanted all along, right? Leave Charlotte and Jensen alone!'' Emily yelled from the bedroom hysterical.

He looked at them for a few more seconds.

''Bye.''

….

''Robert!'' Emily shook him awake.

''Why- wha?'' He mumbled sitting up. ''I won't leave you.'' He said, shaking.

''Shhh, it was just a dream.'' Emily pulled him her arms. He couldn't react, he couldn't calm, he couldn't cry.

Jensen would be his age, Charlotte Judith's age.

Suddenly, he started to cry again, head buried in her shoulder. '' I don't know why I suddenly- I don't wanna – I love- I am not-''he sobbed, stammering and stuttering.

''Hush Robert. It is going to be okay.''

…..

NOTE: yeah, here it is. Now school is finished for me, I spend my days working to earn some money. After spending my day typing for nearly 9 hours, it is a kind of hard to find the desire to type the whole evening, which I did before. This is my 14th hour that I am typing today and I hope it wasn't for nothing, that you liked this chapter! Please leave some feedback about what you think of how the story is evolving!

- Disclaimer: The lyrics don't belong to me, the song is Soon we will be Found by Sia. All rights belong to the rightful owners.


	9. Amsterdamned

NOTE: surprise surprise, Amsterdam in this chapter, be warned.

He grabbed his suitcase out of the line, glad the long flight was over. Happy his suitcase didn't need to be checked by the Schiphol security, he walked out of the glass doors, looking at all the people standing with signs and balloons, waiting for their family members to walk through the doors. At least for a second in the airplane, he had hoped that House would be waiting for him here with a sign. He looked down to two girls standing there with both a drawing in their hands, waiting for their dad, probably, since their mom was waiting behind them. He dragged himself through the crowd, throwing his suitcase on the floor in the middle of the arrival hall, looking around for House. He should have expected that House wasn't going to pick him up. He grabbed his phone out of his pocked, turned it on again and texted Emily that he arrived safe in Amsterdam, hoping not to wake her. She hadn't be very pleased that he wanted to go to Amsterdam, but she did understand that he needed to get his mind of things for a while. That was why she agreed in the end. But she didn't seem very happy when he brought him to the airport.

''Promise me that you will come back immediately if I go in labour early.''

''I promise, but you still have ten weeks to go, don't worry Emily.''

The last few weeks he had failed his team a lot of time, because he was too tired to come to work, because he had to talk to a therapist. He didn't want Foreman or his team to know.

He looked around, still not seeing House. He lifted the suitcase up again and walked into the Heineken bar. He sat down at the bar. ''A cola, please.''

''Nee, gewoon een Heineken voor hem.''

He looked to the other side of the bar, in the face of a familiar person. House grabbed a sign from the ground which said; my little nephew the wombat. ''You didn't see it when I was waving with it from here.'' He pouted.

He sighed, sat down next to House. ''You look awful.'' House sighed, ordering another bottle of beer. Two full where put down in front of them.

''I know, but so do you. But you look actually very decent for somebody who overdosed.'' He frowned, halfway through the sentence.

''Pfff, bringing a junkie there under your name is not that hard. Gregory Chase the second is fine, too. He is probably back in his corner in the coffeeshop. But Robert Chase doesn't seem so fine.''

''I am fine. Why did you sign a junk in under your name?''

House shrugged. ''Wanted to see if my nephew would come to see me.''

Chase sighed. ''Yeah, because it is totally not like I have family and a job. May even say a wife on hormones.''

House grabbed his white shirt. ''Don't her hormones want to feed you? You haven't shaved in days. You start to look like me. Except, I have shinier dance moves of course.''

''I am fine. I just had a busy week.'' Chase said, gritting his teeth. He took a sip from his beer, looked away from House.

''Well, let's grab something to eat then.'' House paid the beers when Chase finished and waited until he grabbed his suitcase. (''I am cripple, not a suitcase carrier.'') House called a cab. ''Don't try to drive here after two beers. The police need money.'' They got in and got dropped off close to the central station. He followed House between the large groups of tourists who walked over the Damrak towards the palace. ''House, how far is it, This suitcase it killing my shoulders!'' House suddenly stopped and walked into the alley, opening one of the dirty, crappy doors and opened it. ''Welcome to my crib.'' Chase looked up steep, narrow staircase. ''You are kidding, right? You can even get up there.'' House pushed him aside, nearly dragging himself up by the handrails.

''House, I can help you.''

''Oh shut up, I have been living here for weeks now.'' House reached the top of the stairs, opening the other door with his key and made Chase pass him with his suitcase, closing the door again, putting the clip on the door. ''My neighbours tend to run in from time to time.'' He explained. Chase looked around the dark, tiny apartment. In the corner was a small, kitchen, followed by a small table, stuffed with envelopes and plastic bags. House limped to the other side of the room, opened a door. ''I can also get you a hotel room, if you prefer.'' Chase looked in the tiny room, without a window, a small bed in the corner with a small closet next to it.

''Nah, I will manage.'' He didn't want to be in a hotel, in a strange country, on his own.

''Let's go out for some food now.''

…

''we will have the surprise menu, but one without strawberry, if there is strawberry in there.'' House ordered in the restaurant. The waiter rolled with his eyes and walked away. ''I thought you spoke Dutch.'' Chase frowned.

House shrugged. ''I do, but you don't. I don't want to exclude you. Plus, when you will order I guess you can order a strawberry cake without knowing and I am the one to clean up after you.''

''That…is actually really nice of you.'' Chase frowned, shaking his head. He actually wasn't really sure how to react on it.

House pulled a dumb face. ''I will just make fun of you and your strawberries with my favourite girl of Amsterdam tonight, in Dutch.''

Chase rolled with his eyes and was surprised when the first plate was already said in front of them. For the first time in weeks, he actually felt hungry and relaxed while eating.

''How is little Chase?'' House asked. Chase frowned, did House just ask him how is son was, did House care?

''He is fine, didn't know you actually found out that kids don't always have to be annoying.''

''I was just solving the puzzle why you looked so awful.

Chase sighed. ''like I said, I just had a busy week, that is all. Have been running a lot of extra shifts in NICU.'' He obviously lied that. House nodded but didn't really seem to believe him.

''And how is your big belly hobbit, except for the hormones?''

''Nothing that would leave me looking awful, but we are waiting for the baby to come.''

''What colour did you paint her room?''

Chase shrugged. ''Not going to tell you, you will know the gender.''

House looked at the plate. ''Do you think I care about the gender? Is there something wrong with the baby?''

''House, there is nothing.'' He shrugged, actually knew he could tell House because honestly wouldn't tell you anyone. ''The room is painted pink.''

''Ah a little girly Chase. How cute.'' House said, a little bit too loud, the whole restaurant looking up to them.''

Chase ate his plate in silence. Although he felt good in Amsterdam, away from PPTH and from his demanding family, he didn't like leaving his wife behind so far into her pregnancy.

''We are going to have some fun tonight.'' House suddenly broke the silence. ''I know the good places around here, the good people.''

''I am not going to do weed or hookers, if that is what you are expecting for tonight.'' Chase mumbled. ''They aren't that exciting anyway.'' He shrugged, thinking back about his student time.

''Sometimes I forget that you do have a fun side, or at least had one. You even had more of a fun side before you met Emily, where did that little Robbie go?''

''That little Robbie grew up, maybe you should too.''

House nodded, while their empty plates got carried away. '' I should, but not tonight.'' He said, raising his wine glass. Chase chuckled, knowing House would probably never truly grow up, at least not in his way of doing.

The next plate arrived. House suddenly looked up. ''Do you have a name for the little girl yet?''

''Charlotte.'' Chase mumbled between two bites. He looked to House reaction, expected him to laugh, or to make a rude remark. Instead he just nodded. ''Charlotte is a pretty name, I think it will fit your girl just right.''

''I am sorry.'' Chase suddenly said. ''I am sorry about what I said to you when you came to my house on Jensen's birthday, it wasn't right from me to say. I think that in some way you actually came to my house to make it up. You at least were very nice for Jensen. Trying to be an uncle, maybe even family. I shouldn't have taken my temper out on you; all you did was in the end just a joke. I mean, you didn't really take my position.''

House shrugged. ''I think you had to right to lash out. I just wanted to come to drop that off, I am glad you kept up the lie that I was your uncle, you could have ratted me out if you liked. Now I life with your last name on my passport. That gave me my life back in some way.''

Chase nodded, only now he realized how their relation has changed over the last thirteen years. In the beginning, House really only saw him as an intern, maybe even hated him. He saw what all the children in elementary school had seen, that he was weak and that he was an easy target. It had even been a repeating of history sometimes in the first years he worked for House, he didn't even eat his own lunch; it was always gone before his lunch break.

''Why did you actually always eat my lunch, when I just had started working for you?''

''Still sad about that? Well, you made the best sandwiches, put the most effort in preparing your lunch at home, taking it with you. Cameron always ate the disgusting biologic peanut butter sticky-yucky stuff and Foreman usually bought his lunch. ''

''No I wasn't mad about it, I was just wondering since we finally seem to have a honest conversation.''

They kept on eating in silence until dessert was served, only to House.

''Sorry, er stond aarbeien taart op het menu. Kan ik u iets anders aanbieden?''

''House, what is wrong?''

''Strawberry cake is on the menu. We will get a better dessert.''

…

''No, no more.''

House put another shot down in front of him. ''Jägermeister this time. Drink, you little wombat.''

Chase chugged the shot down. House held up two fingers to the bar. ''No, House, no more, I am going to puke.'' Chase mumbled, feeling sick of all the different shots. ''No way you are going to puke yourself out of this and you should start calling me Greg, before you are too drunk to find the house back yourself. Gregory Chase is known by most of the ladies here, if you need to get home. Now, drink again. Fun is starting.''

He paid the drinks and dragged Chase back into the crowd on the street. Several girls were watching them from behind the windows, waving at House to come in. ''I am the cripple, the rightful person to fall down into the gracht. Not you because you had too many shots.'' He said, pulling back Chase when he stumbled close to the edge of the wharf. ''There she is.'' He waved to one of the prostitutes and she opened the door, letting both man in.

''Hallo Gregy.'' House dragged him inside. ''Robbie meet Karlien. Karlien meet Robbie.''

''Whoah Hou-Greg. I told you that I was not going to do drugs or prostitution tonight.''

''Robbie, before you had all those shots you said that you weren't going to do weed or hookers, you didn't say anything about drugs and prostitution.''

''that's the same.'' He mumbled, talking slower due to the alcohol.

''Not the same words. Now shut up and enjoy.'' House said while Karlien pushed him down on the bed.

''American?'' She said, sitting down on him.

House sighed. ''Karlien, ik heb dat irritante accent niet.''*

''Maar hij is schattiger.''**

''Yoohoo, how about not excluding me?''

...

''Karlien gave you too many shots.'' He said, dragging Chase back onto the streets some time later. Suddenly a loud beeping noise came from Chase's pocket. House grabbed his phone from his pocket, Chase holding himself up against a tree, laughing out loud.

''Emily? No, he is in bed. Yeah is all fine but jetlagged.'' House mumbled. When House said the name Emily Chase immediately looked up to him, frowning.

''I will tell him to call you back when he wakes up. Or you can better call back actually, since he will probably call you awake. Bye.''

House dropped the phone. ''Oops, problem solved..''

''Hey!'' Chase dropped down on his knees, trying to find his phone on the ground. He was glad to find it although the screen was shattered. ''Why did you do that, I need that phone!'' The blur in his mind was gone and he could suddenly think again.

''You don't need it right now.''

House grabbed his arm and dragged him up again. ''Not everything is done for tonight.''

…

Opening his eyes had never been so hard. The sound of the trams made him awake, the two loud bells hadn't been so annoying yesterday. He moved is face of the pillow, looking through the window, just seeing blue sky instead the cables of the tram. He wiped some of the drool of his lips and stumbled out of the bed, tripping over some sheets. It wasn't House's house. He got up from the carpet again and stumbled to open door bathroom, throwing up. His student time seemed to have returned. His suitcase was in the corner of the room, so where his clothes spread on the floor. A harsh fast knock sounded on the door. ''Room service.'' Realising now what he was only wearing his boxer short he ran to bathroom, grabbing a towel an opening the door when he had folded it around himself.

''Do you need any new towels, sir?''

''No, no, I am fine. Where am I actually?''

The room service girl frowned. ''At the Amstel Hotel.''

Chase closed the door, trying to remember if he heard the name before. He had, for sure, but he couldn't remember. Did he sleep here with Emily? No, they slept in a Hilton, for sure, since Emily had gone all hysterical that it was the Hilton that John Lennon and Yoko had once slept in. He thought back about every day they spend here, suddenly his own epiphany came. They had seen it on one of the canal tours, as the luxury hotel of Amsterdam.

He grabbed his phone, startled when he saw it was already two in the afternoon. The screen was like a spider web, the glass was broken. The call to House resulted in a voicemail and his heart skipped a beat when he saw he had nine missed calls from his in-laws. He tried to put his headache aside when he called them back.

''I am sorry I missed you ca-'' he started when he heard them taking off the phone

''Robert Marius Gordon Chase! You promised to take care of my daughter, she is pregnant, how important can a diagnostics meeting in Amsterdam be!''

''Mr. Howard, to be honest, it is very important and also thinking about that Emily still has ten weeks to go, nothing can go wrong. I understand you concern but there is nothing to worry about.''

But he wasn't at a diagnostics meeting; instead he was sitting on the floor of a luxurious hotel, in his underwear, not knowing completely what happened last night. His father in law kept on talking and after a few seconds he hung up the phone. ''Oops.''

He showered and dressed himself up, walked to counter and started to pack his suitcase, dragged it down to the counter on the first floor himself. ''I'd like to check out.''

''Mr Chase? Your uncle already paid for the full week. You are lucky with such an uncle.'' The guy behind the counter said surprised. ''Do you still want to check out?'' Chase shook his head, surprised. He walked back to the elevator. He threw the suitcase back in his room and walked out of the hotel, grabbing a map by the counter. Figured out where he was, he started to long way back to the center. Faster and faster he walked the streets, happy to be at the big square again after twenty minutes, looking up the palace and the monument on the other side.

He walked back to House's apartment, his head still aching. He was surprised to see the front door was opened, especially that the door at the stairs was also opened widely. He stepped inside, to see the tiny apartment trashed, without a trace of House.

''Greg!'' He yelled, hoping that House would pop up from some corner. Looking through the drawers he could find a key and he looked the door behind him, walking to the Red Light District. The heat wave was killing his head. He walked through the streets, hoping to find House somewhere until he sat down on a bench after walking in circles for an hour. He couldn't even remember the café they had been drinking at yesterday, or the window where they met up with the prostitute. He couldn't remember if he had done anything with her.

''Damn it Greg, where are you?'' He hissed, looking around him. As always, he was the one to clean up the mess.

…..

*''Karlien, I don't have the annoying accent.''

** ''But he is cuter''

…

NOTE: Well, somebody has got a hangover.

I hope you liked this chapter, hope you liked it. I also realised it was getting to dramatic and too much Emily/Jensen focused. Plus House needed to get back. Of course Chase's problems aren't gone, but Amsterdam is just an escape.

Please leave some feedback! It would really encourage me to update soon!


	10. 21 days

After two hours sitting on the stairs, waiting for House he still hadn't heard anything. He had cleaned up the apartment as much as he could, although he didn't know if House would be mad for touching his stuff. His headache seemed to get a little bit better. Suddenly his phone went off. ''This is Robert.'' He nearly prayed it wasn't his father in law again. ''Robbie, I am still waiting for you. I already visited the museum in time.''

''Museum? House, where are you?''

''Greg for you. I Amsterdam.'' He hung up the phone. Chase sighed, he really wasn't up for more puzzles. He walked down the stairs, locking the door behind him and walking back onto the Damrak, no idea to where he had to go. He just walked to the FEBO, pulled another Hamburger out of the wall and looked around. A T-shirt in the souvenir shop pulled his attention away from his snack. IAMSTERDAM was on the T-shirt. He walked into the shop. ''No food allowed!'' The guy behind the counter brawled. ''Sorry, I just wanted to ask if Iamsterdam means something, is it a restaurant?'' He said, holding up his hands. ''No, it is the monument at the Museumplein, you idiot.'' The guy rolled his eyes. Chase walked out, pulling out his phone and looking for the museumplein. He sighed when he saw how far it was and called a cab, his legs tired from the walk from the hotel all the way to the centrum. He nearly fell asleep in the cab.

The car stopped and he paid, worried that he didn't have a lot of euros in his pockets. Immediately he crossed the field, walking to the big letters spelling I Amsterdam on the other side of the field. Suddenly he saw a cane being waved up by somebody lying down in the grass. He walked up to House and sat dow on the field next to him, fell down a few seconds later. ''Hangover?'' He asked to Chase, looking aside. Chase shook his head. ''No, it is not that bad.'' It was, even in his student time he hadn't felt like this.

''Good, we have a few more nights to go.''

''I hope you are enjoying yourself. I came here because I was worried about you but I am more worried that I am never going to end back in Princeton, but dead in a gracht.''

''Don't worry, I look after you and I think I did very well last night. You didn't wake up in an alley.''

''No I woke up in a strange hotel.'' House pouted. ''I thought you would like it more than my tiny box with a bed.''

''I am not sure if I can pay you back.'' Having a bay wasn't cheap.

''You don't have to; just have fun for a while. Enjoy yourself. Now, let's go see some culture, little wombat.'' House stumbled up. ''Or can't you remember that we would go to museum today? I still have the idea you didn't, since you had no idea where I was.''

Chase stood up. ''No, I remember, we agreed on seeing the Nachtwacht, right?'' He absolutely didn't remember, but he remembered that the painting was in there, since Emily had bought the bought the mug with the painting on it, although he had treated he would 'accidently' drop the mug if she would ever put his coffee in there, as ugly as the thing was. In the end it wasn't him who had killed the mug, but the cat they had at the time, Peanut. At least, that was what his wife believed.

He walked behind House into the museum, looking at the art pieces. Somehow, he had always liked art, but the hangover made it nearly impossible for him to concentrate. He looked at the painting from the mug, remembering the first time he saw it. Suddenly he somebody knocked against his shoulder, a short apologize. He looked at the face. The older man walked away, Chase following him.

House stood in the room before the nachtwacht, looking at another painting. He knew Chase was one room farther, but he just needed to look a little longer, the painting amused him. Interested him. He walked on after a few minutes, to catch up with Chase again. To his surprise, he wasn't in the next room. He looked around, but walked to the next room, hoping to see Chase there, but his wombat also wasn't there. He reached the museumshop, looking around. Getting a strange feeling in his stomach, he walked into the big hall again, looking around, walking into the men's room. ''Robert?'' Suddenly he saw him sitting on the floor, behind the sinks, sobbing.

''Hey, what is wrong?'' House said, worried. He carefully moved Chase's hands away from his eyes. Chase didn't say anything but closed his eyes. ''I thought it was my dad. He looked like my dad.'' He mumbled then, wiping away his tears. ''My dad has been dead for over a decade.'' He said, more to himself than to House.

''I am sorry, Chase.''

''Don't be.'' Chase turned his head away, standing up, walking to the sink and throwing some water in his face.

''Chase, I am so sorry that you feel awful because of your father. He isn't worth to feel awful about. He was an ass, just like me.''

''You are not an ass.'' Chase said, while wiping the water out of his face with a paper towel.

''Í know how awful you have been doing last few weeks. I am sorry that I knew, but didn't tell you I knew. Emily called me, telling you needed to get out of Princeton for some time, to get you out of your own mind. ''

''Thank you.'' Chase looked up to House, red eyes. ''Thank you for doing this for me.''

House nodded. ''You are my little nephew, remember?''

Chase smiled. ''True.'' They walked out together.

''Just a second.'' Chase ran back into the museum shop, walking out with a wrapped present.

''What is it?''

Chase shrugged. ''The mug I dropped and always blamed the cat for.'' He finished the sentence with a small smile, knowing this week was what he needed.

….

''Again, I am very thankful that you are going this for me.''

House shrugged. ''There is also something in it for me, I get to share my life here.''

They looked over the Amstel, sitting outside at the Amstel Hotel.

''So, another rough night for tonight?'' he said, taking a sip from his beer.

''Only if you want, I know you didn't have much of a choice yesterday. I hope you don't feel bad about it.''

Chase frowned. ''I don't remember much, was it that awful?''

''Do you remember Karlien?''

Chase shook his head. ''Don't even tell, I think it is better if I don't know.

They ate their food in silence, enjoying the view and the still hot evening weather of June.

''Are you excited for Charlotte to arrive by the baby express?'' House said, when they had finished their meal.

''of course, I can't wait to hold her in my arms.

''Oh how sappy.''

Chase shrugged. ''You shouldn't have asked me if you didn't want to know, you could have expected a cliché coming.''

The men stood up, both to full for dessert.

….

They entered a café, as always, the screens were filled with soccer, which seemed to be the case in every café here. Soccer nearly seemed to be a religion in this city. After one day back, he already remembered the soccer clubs name and he could even say most of the team players names.

House ordered him a beer. ''No shots for tonight.'' Chase nodded, looking at the screen. ''Why is it so important here.'' House shrugged; ''People like it, even I start to like it.'' Chase looked back at the screen. When Ajax scored, he started to cheer with the other people in the bar. ''Hey Andre, give the Aussie guy a beer, he is even cheering for the right team!'' A younger boy at the bar smiled, handing Chase another beer.

''Thank you.'' Chase said a little surprised. ''We like it when tourists have no idea what they are yelling for, but think it is awesome when they cheer for the right team. I am Jim.'He said, shaking Chase's hand. ''Robert, nice to meet you, you are not Dutch, are you?'' He frowned, hearing Jim's perfect English. ''No, I am from the UK. Have been living here for four years now, though. But I see you know Greg.''

''Yeah, he is my uncle.'' Chase nodded. '' I thought Greg was American.'' Jim frowned.

''My family history is a bit complicated. Doesn't really matter anyway.'' His phone went off, showing Emily's picture. He walked outside, sat down on the edge of the gracht.

''Hey Ems.''

''Hey Robs. I am sorry my dad called you.''

''It doesn't matter , he was right. But I am thankful you called House.''

''I hope it helps you. Had to give you a kiss from Jensen, he is to the zoo with his grandparents.''

''Lucky guy. Give him a kiss back.''

''Go back to what you were doing before I called, I just wanted to hear how you were. Bye.''

''Bye.''

He walked back into the café, seeing the match had finished and the supporters were cheering and parting. ''Did they win?'' He said, grabbing his beer back from the bar and joining Jim and House again. ''Sure, they usually do.'' House frowned. ''Or did you think they were happy because they lost?''

Chase shrugged. ''Just asking.'' House handed him a cigarette, also offering Jim one. ''Greg, I told you I wasn't going to do drugs. '' House showed him the package. ''Just normal Marlboro. Did you think I was going to share my joints with you?''

Chase chuckled, House lighting the cigarette. He honestly hadn't smoked in months and only occasionally in the years before that. The only time he actually had smoked everyday was when he had just started as the head of diagnostics , because somehow it released his stress. One time he had been standing outside of his office on the balcony and the new head of oncology ran outside, in total hysteria; ''You are not allowed to smoke in the hospital!''

''That is why I am standing outside.'' He had shrugged. The woman had been looking at him for a few seconds. ''I am going to tell the dean!'' Just to annoy the woman even more, he had offered her one. ''Go ahead.'' When she pulled a very mad face and stomped back inside. Rolling his eyes, he had dropped the cigarette in a cup with water, to clean it inside. After that he hadn't smoked outside on the balcony anymore. Knowing he was wrong that he had been doing so.

But the relation with the head of oncology had never been better than that. One time, when a heat wave had hit Princeton in the summer and he had been sitting outside with his team when they did didn't have a case, reading books, she had been furious that Taub had been sitting on the low wall that separated their balconies, which was a part of her balcony too! He went to her office later that day, apologizing for all the wrong he had done, just to be kicked out with the message that he should make less coffee in the morning, because the sound of the coffee machine annoyed her. In protest, his team had been sitting on her side of the balcony for the rest of the summer. Since then she never had said anything to him in the past four years and even in the board meetings she ignored him. Nobody really seemed to like her though.

''You know, the head of oncology, she is a real bitch. '' He said to House. ''Everybody is secretly still missing you in the hospital, they would love to see you dealing with her.'' House chuckled. ''Did you use the balconies yet to annoy her?'' Chase laughed. ''That is where the war started about.''

''My dear young Wombat, I am sure I shared the wonderful art with you of shooting dye-filled waterbaloons to the door.''

''No, you didn't, but thanks for the idea.''

''I am sorry, I didn't think before I started talking about the new head of oncology.''

''Like I care, Wilson is gone. Somebody else has to care for the little bald kids now he is gone. I just hope she is nicer to them than she is to you.'' When House said the first sentence, pain could see the pain in his eyes.

''So, why did you go to Amsterdam?'' He said to change the subject.

''Blackjack and hookers!'' House said, with a big smile.

''Blackjack? That's more Vegas.''

''True, Weed and Hookers then.''

Chase got another beer for both of them at the bar. ''Cheers, on five more good days.''

''Cheers. By the way, did you hit Allison Cameron in the face at my funeral?'' Chase frowned. ''of course not.''

House pulled a funny face. ''To bad, I wanted to go out in style, I would have loved you punching her in the face after all she did.''

''Na, I am not that low to the ground. She said asked me how I was doing, standing next to her new husband.''

House nodded. ''Anyway, do you have anything in particular in mind for tonight?''

''Surprise me.''

…

He woke up from his phone shaking under his head. He pulled it away and threw it aside, slowly turning on his back. It probably was his in-laws again. Somehow, they seemed to be unable to get over the fact that he stayed a week longer in Amsterdam. After waking up like wreck for the past fourteen days, it became fairly easy now. He was actually glad that the room in House's apartment didn't have any windows, so he was sure he didn't get blinded by the sun right away. He stumbled to the kitchen, starting to fry some eggs.

''Morning'' He mumbled when House entered the kitchen.

''Robert, we need to talk, right now, before you start your usual day again. It was my intention to clear your mind of the stress you have had for the weeks before you got here, not to turn you into a 37 year old without any responsibility. Do you even have any idea how long you are here already? I bet you don't, since you don't even take your families calls anymore.''

Chase nearly dropped the frying pan on the floor. ''I am sorry if I am such a burden. I have only been here for 14 days and I am leaving Saturday, that makes 21 days.''

''Wrong. It makes 28 days.''

Chase frowned. ''No, it makes 21 days.''

''Counting the days you weren't too drunk or stoned to spell your own name, sure that makes 21. I book the first ticket I can find to your real home and you get your ass over there, right now!''

Chase smashed a plate on the floor. ''Who are you to say what I should do? That I should be responsible? You don't even know the word. You are not my dad''

House seemed to explode; ''No, I don't. I don't have that right, but I also don't have family who have nearly given up hope to see you return. I am not married to a girl who is 33 weeks pregnant and still waiting for her husband to return. Do you even remember who she is? I am not your father, but you are turning in your father.''

Chase moved his jaw, seemed like he wanted to punch House for a second, grabbed his suitcase and pulled some clothes on, putting it over his underwear and throwing everything else in the suitcase.

''Did I do it? Did I fill in your puzzle of what would happen if you would give me freedom? Are you pleased with the result? You were the person to push that joint in my hands the second night. Are you pleased that I can't care for my family, just like my dad, does it fit your theory and puzzles?'' He yelled, walking out, down the stairs. ''Robert, get back inside here, we need to talk, like I said.''

''No, you go back to your hookers and drugs. I don't even want to share this world with you anymore. I bet you got interested when you saw that I was broken, when you saw me at the museum, crying. Suddenly you were caring House, instead of the one who tried to destroy me in the first place with shots and hookers.''

''And you are damn right! All I wanted you to do was that you could walk away from this to take care of your family and you couldn't, just like your dad. Now please fill in my other puzzle, which shows that you don't have to be like your dad.''

''Don't worry, I will!'' He yelled, then turning around and walking away from House, who slowly closed the door.

_I am sorry, Robert, it had to be this way. But I know I am not like your dad. My intention this week was to show you this life was nothing for you anymore, that you have a lovely family and you are perfect for your job. I am sorry it went to wrong way. Emily told me that you seemed to be missing your student life; without your family and your demanding job, where you could drink and do drugs to forget your own crappy family. I tried to show you it wasn't your life anymore. I am sorry I failed. I know you can care for your family. Uncle Greg. _

He would find the note in his suitcase, one day. House thought, walking down the streets, all alone again.

…..

Chase ran as fast as he could to the terminal where the airplane to New York was ready to depart. He was just in time at the check in and left his suitcase there, but the security took him so long. Tears were running down his face when he saw the 18 messages he hadn't opened this morning while sprinting, pushing people aside. Had House known that everything was going wrong in Princeton? Is that why Foreman had also called him 5 times? Was Emily in Princeton or Trenton?

''I need to get on this plane, my wife is having her baby too early!'' he yelled when they closed the gate.

''that's probably the most used pretext.'' The KLM guy rolled his eyes. Chase could see it in his eyes; you are the shitty husband, you are the ass not being there. You should have been there. She is your wife. Why are you even here?

Another guy popped up behind him: ''Guus, er is een probleem met de bagage. Code 18. Het vliegtuig moet wachten.''

''You are one hell of a lucky bastard.'' The KLM guy mumbled annoyed when they escorted Chase to the plane, while he didn't even have the slightest idea what was going on, he just needed to get to Princeton as fast as he could.

…..

Did Chase cross the line? Can he even make this up or House make it up for him, just for once? Will they even make up?

Please leave your feedback! 10 followers and only 13 reviews, c'mon you can do better! J

The story won't be much longer anymore, probably 2-3 chapters, but I would love to know if you still want me to end it or just leave it.


	11. The Future

His mind was racing, but the airplane didn't go faster, neither did the cab. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket. The phone number of his father in law was still on top. ''Robert, why are you calling?''

''Why do you think. I want to know in which hospital Emily is.''

''Why should that be important of you? Just grab another beer, the divorce papers are already on their way to Amsterdam.''

''I am in Princeton. Where is she?'' He yelled, desperately.

HIs father in law hung up the phone. He directed the taxi to Princeton general, hoping to bet right.

Running into the building he nearly bumped into some people, not even knowing the way though Princeton general really good. He looked at the sign, running to the elevator, still pulling the suitcase behind him when he saw Macy standing in there. Fast as he could, he pushed his hand between the doors so they couldn't close and he panted, looking up to Macy. ''I guess she is here?''

''I don't think she wants to see you.'' Macy looked away from him.

''I know, I really screwed it up. But I realize that and I want to make it up.''

Macy frowned at him. ''How do you think you can even make this up? You left her.''

''You don't even know why I want to Amsterdam in the first place, who are you to judge me?'' His breathing was still heavily but he stood upright again, looking at the small woman beside him.

''You don't just leave your pregnant wife.''

He shook his head, knowing he shouldn't even try to explain it to Macy, he just had to see Emily. He pushed her aside while walking out of the elevator, taking quick, big steps over the hallway.

''I am looking for Emily Chase-Howard.'' He sighed out the counter. The woman didn't even look up to him, but pointed vaguely in some direction, when Macy passed him by and he followed her to the room she stepped in. He was happy to see Emily in the bedroom, although she was asleep and looked tired.

''Robert, get out of here!'' John Howard jumped up.

''I…just want to speak to Emily for a few minutes.''

''She is asleep and doesn't want to speak to, just get back to Amsterdam to sign the divorce papers and stay out of her life! UJnmoral son of a-''

''Stop yelling.'' Emily's mom jumped up from the chair. ''Robert is here now. Sit down and let your daughter make her own choices when she is awake, John!''

''How is Emily, how did the delivery go?'' He asked, looking at his mom in law.

''She is fine, recovering from a c-section. She will be awake soon.''

'how is the baby? Where is Charlotte?'' He asked, tears filling his eyes when he didn't see the baby in the room.

''Her name is Charlotte indeed, she is in NICU. I am sure you can see her soon.'' His mom in law nodded, trying to smile to him.

Robert nodded at her, thankfully. He sat down in one the chairs in the corner of the room, looking at his wife, nervously moving his hands of the armrests, getting a furious look from the other side of the room every few seconds by John.

….

''Emily, I am so sorry. I know, I have behaved stupid, irresponsible.'' He whispered, holding her hand.

She looked up to him. ''And you came back.''

''You must hate me.''

Emily made a bit of an unsure expression. ''I am mad, or at least I was, but you are here now and that means you are still loyal. Just never to go Amsterdam again.''

''I have had enough Amsterdam for a life time. I missed you every day, but somehow, I couldn't take the courage to come back, to leave House, as if I still had something to prove to him.''

''You try to be loyal to everyone, but you can't.''

He nodded. ''You are too. You still called the baby Charlotte.''

''I liked Charlotte and my grudge wasn't bad enough to even fade away all the nice memories I had even if you weren't there at the moment.

Robert smiled. ''I love you. I will be loyal to you now.''

''No, be loyal to yourself for once, before you think you have to be loyal to my dad. I know he has been ass to you.''

''He had to right to be, I promised to care for his princess. I would beat the guy up who would ever to this to Charlotte.''

Emily smiled. ''You haven't even seen her.''

''But she already was my little princess when we knew it was a girl.''

Emily smiled again. ''Good.''

_'''Cause I'd move mountains if you asked me to  
I'll swim the seven seas  
I'll be the one to hold your torch again  
I'll do anything you asked of me ''_

He softly sang, looking at her, knowing he had closed the door to House, but still was able to g back to his real life. Where he belonged and to which he should be loyal.

…..

At home he put the ugly mug on the counter, happy to be home. Suddenly a small note in his suitcase caught his eye. He picked it up, reading House's familiar handwriting. At the end of the note he smiled, knowing House would still look over him, although he would never see him again. It was time to move on. He was a grown man now, not the man his father was. He was a family man. He was a career man. He wasn't the little duckling anymore.

….

**One Year later**

''Did you smear Charlotte with sunscreen?''

The little girl looked up to him with her big blue eyes, as if was her asking the question. ''Yeah I did. You were even standing next to me.'' He yelled at Emily, whom was sitting in the shadow at the terrace, about three hundred meters away.

''Mommy forgets a lot of things, right?'' He whispered to Charlotte, smiling. The little girl smashed the sand she was holding in her chubby hand against the dads knee and looked up to him. ''Dada''

''Thank you for the sand, little princess.'' He grabbed the sand from his leg, adding it to rising sandcastle in front of them.

''Let's get something to drink.'' He lifted up the little girl, running back over the sand that was burning under his feet. They reached the terrace behind their hotel.

''Sexy little dance you had there, mister SpongeBob Flowerpants.'' Emily laughed when Chase sighed when he could finally put his burning feet in the shallow swimming pool of the hotel.

''Play on the beach she said, will be fun she said.'' He grumbled, whipping the left over sand from his hands in her hair.

''Go to Miami in August you said, won't be too hot you said.'' She imitated him, looking backwards, checking Jensen whom was still swimming in the pool.

''I said Melbourne wasn't too hot, but no, you wanted to stay in the country.'' He said, quasi-indignant.

''No, because I wanted to have a holiday in the sun.''

''That is why you are sitting in the shadow all day long.'' He said, teasing, sticking out his tongue.

''Dad! Are you still going to surf today?'' Jensen stood behind him, pulling his swimming pants. ''Sure, do you want to join me?'' The boy nodded. Every day he had spent home he felt more guilty about the time he had left them and he had spent in Amsterdam. He couldn't make the time up, but he was happy that he could be together with them again. ''Did you smear Jensen with sunscreen?'' He asked Emily. She nodded, turning her chair so she could see Charlotte while she was playing in the paddling pool.

''Come on.'' He grabbed the surfboard he rented from the hotel and ran over the burning sand again with the board, Jensen following him shortly after. ''is the water cold?'' Jensen mumbled, carefully sticking one toe in. ''No, come on.'' Chase ran into the sea, waiting for his son to follow him.

''I will help you on the board.'' He nodded at Jensen.

''Are you really going to teach me how to surf?''

Robert nodded, holding the surfboard steady in the waves while Jensen struggled to get on.

''Stand up, carefully.'' He offered Jensen one hand to help him up.

''What if I fall?''

''I will catch you, or the water will. Don't be scared, nothing is going to happen.'' To be sure, he checked the bottom for rocks on more time. ''Standing steady?'' Jensen nodded, nervously nodding. Slowly Chase started to push the board a ltitle bit. ''Keep your balance.''

''Mom, I am surfing!'' He yelled, waving at the terrace, nearly losing his balance.

''Careful!'' Chase putting one hand up in case he needed to hold on.

Moving feet for feet for over the ocean bottom, he was happy to spend this time with son and silently wished his dad had ever taken the time to go to the beach with him Judith, but those were just stupid thoughts. He had to focus on the future now.

…..

Note: ''I will catch you, or the water will. Don't be scared, nothing is going to happen.'' That is also what my surf teacher in Spain said, unfortunately I still have scars on my feet.

Anyway, this was it. The End. Fin. Einde. I hope you enjoyed reading and I am sorry the last chapter took so long and it is quite short, but I am leaving for a trip through England on Friday and I wanted to finish it beforehand, not to delay it even more. ´´but you still have two more days!´´ Nope, tomorrow I have to work and pack and Thursday I have to work again and I am going to see Roger Waters….

The song: Amy Macdonald – Pride. None of the songs belongs to me.

And why was it delayed? Work. Work and another fanfic. Planning is surely not my strongest talent.

Please leave review what you think about the story, how you enjoyed or how awful it was! Really, you may even say that you like squirrels more than kangaroos. I just love to hear something! :D

Hope to see you again with the next story!

X


End file.
